Together
by Deaths-Black-Rose
Summary: Harry is sick of Dumbledore's manipulating. He decides it's time to fight back and join his mate. Did I mention that said mate is the dark lord himself? Yep. Wonder how he takes the news.
1. Fainting Voldie

He finally found it. Slytherin Manor. It was right there sitting in the darkness with Voldemort within it's walls. The cloaked man was there looking toward the manor, ready to decide his own destiny for once. He was tired of living a preset life.

Leaves crunched beneath his feet as he walked under the light of the full moon towards the manor he searched so hard for. As he approached the manor a howl could be heard somewhere in the distance. He sighs. Oh how he loathes werewolves.

The cloaked man knocked hard on the door three times and waited. He didn't have to wait long as seconds later a short, fat man answered the door. He was balding and had large front teeth.

"W-what do y-you want?" the man asked in a squeaky voice.

"I am here to see your master."

The man's eyes widened dramatically. He opened the door and gestured for the cloaked man to follow him. Neither said anything as they walked through winding halls of the old manor. Several minutes passed before they reached their destination; a dark office where a young man sat looking at papers.

The cloaked man looked around. Though it was dark, he could see everything perfectly. The walls were dark green while the floor was black. There was a desk cluttered with parchment in which the third man sat. Torch brackets hung on the walls but remained unlit. Three chairs were scattered around the room. All three were elegant and light gray, almost a silvery color. The moon shown clearly from the open window.

Trinkets and magical items were on top of bookshelves and tables. There was another door on the other end of the room that the cloaked man thought might be a bedroom. There was also a wand near the man at the desk.

The man's skin looked as though it was stretched tightly over his skull. He was bald and had no nose. Eww… thought Harry. No nose? That's just unnatural. Anyway… he had long skeletal fingers and slits for nostrils and had snake like eyes that were scarlet. Once again, eww…

The man didn't look up when he spoke. When he spoke his voice was entrancing and almost… seductive. He sounded cold and almost cruel but at the same time… charming. At least his voice is nice.

"What do you want Wormtail?" he asked, "Can you not see I'm busy?"

"S-so sorry to d-disturb you mas-master but this m-man wants t-to speak to y-you."

The man at the desk looked up from his work, his scarlet eyes boring into the cloaked man as though trying to read his mind. Or look into his soul. The thought made Harry shiver.

"As you probably know, I am Lord Voldemort. Welcome to my home, however it is you found it," Voldemort greeted. "Wormtail! What have I told you about letting strangers in? _Crucio!_"

Wormtail fell to the floor screaming and twitching. It was about ten seconds before the Dark Lord released him from the torture. The cloaked man stood in the doorway unmoving. He hadn't moved since he got where he was, nor had he said anything.

"Prefer mental torture myself, though the screaming is screaming either way I guess," came a voice from the shadows.

A girl about seventeen stepped into the center of the room. She had waist length straight black hair. She had a slender, sexy build that would have driven guys crazy. It probably did. Her eyes were scarlet just like Voldemort's.

"Ah, Ellie. So nice of you to join us. Please sit down, both of you . Wormtail, leave us," said Voldemort looking towards the girl. "Now sir, I believe now is the time to reveal your identity."

"Of course," the man said.

The man pulled the hood that covered his face from view off. Below the cloth was a young man with unruly, shoulder blade length ebony hair and bright green eyes the color of the _Avada Kedavra_ curse. He was pale and his lips were full and red. On his forehead was a thin lightning shaped scar.

"Potter! What could you possibly want here?! Other then to kill me of course," Voldemort said as he grabbed his wand from the desk and pointed it on his enemy.

"I've come to decide my own destiny. I want out of Dumbledore's clutches. I'm sick and tired of everybody pretending to be my friend just so they could manipulate me into being their weapon used to kill you. Besides, I have long gotten over you killing my parents. If they were one of Dumbledore's pawns, then they're better off dead. Basically, I've come for an alliance."

Voldemort stared at the boy in shock. Was this really happening? He couldn't believe that Dumbledore's golden boy was wanting to join him. This was just too much for one night. He was ready for bed.

"We'll talk tomorrow. Ellie, show Potter to a guest room and then get to bed yourself."

"Of course Voldie!" Ellie said with a salute. 

That girl was just to much like his grandmother, Voldie though as Ellie dragged Harry through the maze of hallways. Both were silent for a moment while Ellie kept checking rooms. Finally somebody broke the silence between them.

"So, are you related to Tom or something? You two look so much alike," Harry said nonchalantly.

Ellie bit her lip before speaking.

"Yeah. He's my dad."

Harry stopped and turned to her so quickly she became a little disoriented. Ellie looked ashamed of herself for telling him that. She barely knew the boy. Well, she guessed he deserved to know. They may be working together soon.

"My mom died when I was born. She only had enough time to name me Elizabeth Pamela Riddle."

"I didn't know Voldemort was married," Harry said, continuing to walk.

Ellie nodded without a word as she was thinking about something or other. Jealousy flared inside Harry. He knew why but really didn't want to get on the subject tonight. Tonight he rested, tomorrow the interrogation. Ah wasn't life grand? (hint: sarcastic)

"Well, see you tomorrow, Ellie," Harry said when they finally reached his bedroom.

"You too Harry. Goodnight."

"'Night."

Harry looked at his room. It had dark blue walls and fluffy black carpet. The bed was bigger then a king size and was the same color as the walls. The pillows were soft and fluffy looking. Outside you could see the full moon shining through bare branches of an old dead tree. It gave the room a spooky feel, but it was still comfortable.

Harry quickly stripped down to nothing more then his boxers after he surveyed the room. He walked quietly to the bed. Of course, like all nights, he didn't want to sleep. With many thoughts running through his head he eventually fell into a nightmare filled sleep. 

Eventually day came and Harry awoke from his horrid slumber. He stretched much like a cat; his back arched and his limbs outstretched. He yawned as he climbed out of bed. He felt around for his glasses and found them on the table next to the bed. Then he realized he didn't have anything to wear.

He looked at the chair and saw a set of folded robes there. He put the dark green robes on and they fit him perfectly. A 'pop' sounded and a house elf appeared. She looked up at Harry with large, blue tennis ball shaped eyes.

"I is Blinky, sir. I is to lead you to dining room for breakfast, Harry Potter sir."

"Okay," was all he said.

Harry followed Blinky through the hallways and downstairs. Soon they were in the dining room, Voldemort and Ellie already there. Harry sat across from the cheerful young witch. He ate in silence and so did the other too. None of them seemed to want to break the silence that held there. Eventually, somebody broke the deafening silence.

"Well Potter, we have much to discuss. Ellie, you should leave when your finished eating so me and Potter can talk," Voldemort said.

Ellie nodded and stood to leave. Apparently she was already through. She left quickly and left the other wizards alone. Harry just sat there and picked at his food with his fork. Neither said anything for a while.

"Um, shouldn't we be discussing something?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. Of course. Follow me Potter."

Voldemort led Harry from the dining room and into what appeared to be a sitting room. The walls of the room were deep blue and had silver-gray carpet. The chairs were a deep green. A few paintings were scattered here and there; none of them moving except a few. In the corner was Voldemort's snake, Nagini. She appeared to be asleep. Harry sat down on the chair while Voldemort sat down across from him on the couch.

"So, where to start…" Harry wondered aloud.

"Perhaps from the beginning? Tell me why you want to join me in the first place."

"Well…" Harry started, "I guess is started in my fourth year. I started to lose my faith in Dumbledore. He didn't do anything to try and get me out of the tournament. He could have done something if he tried dammit! Alas, he did not. He just watched from the sidelines and acted like some concerned grandfather.

"From there I started to realize how he manipulated me. He knew of the… I, as you know, live with my aunt and uncle. They… well, they didn't treat me very nice."

"You mean abuse?"

"No! Well, I guess. I deserved it though. They had to take care of me and I was being bad so I deserved all the punishment. I cleaned the house, cooked, everything. They didn't feed me very often either. Only a couple times a week. I-I think they just forgot. When I was bad they would whip me with the belt of just punch and kick me around a bit."

Voldemort became angry at hearing this. He didn't know where it came from but he felt it. He motioned for the Harry to go on, which he did.

"They hate magic you know. Despise it really. Anyway, back to Dumbledore. He knew I was there. My first Hogwarts letter was addressed to the Cupboard under the stairs, which was where I slept. He knew of it all, but he didn't help. He didn't care.

"In fifth year he hired Umbridge. How I hated the toad. I bet he knew I would. I bet he knew about the blood quills-"

"Blood quills?" Voldemort interjected, "Those are illegal!" That toad bitch!

Harry laughed. "Toad bitch? I like it."

Voldemort laughed to. "Me to. It suits her if you- wait, I didn't say that aloud!"

Harry smirked and tapped his scar. Voldie's face lit up with realization. Both then slipped into their expressionless masks. And continued as though the interruption never took place.

"Dumbledore, I realized, just messed up my whole life. Everything bad that happened was caused by him. Sometimes indirectly, but always on purpose. I was just a weapon to him. A tool. He probably hoped I would die in some battle but bring you down with me. Then, he would be there to claim all the glory.

"He hid the prophecy that could have saved Sirius. He left me in the dark. I couldn't stand it. This summer I didn't receive any letters and I had to stay with the Dursleys," he spat the name out, "all summer long."

With every word Harry spoke he became angrier and angrier. How could somebody do something like this to a child? History is repeating itself. This happened to him. Dumbledore manipulated his life to and is making the same mistake again. Now Harry was against him. He had just lost his pawn. Voldemort would make sure that it was his last one he ever had.

Voldemort sighed. "So this is where I come in. You join me as an equal, we kill Dumbledore, we change the world, said world is in peace, you start a family, Ellie starts a family, I get to rule the world, and everybody lives happily ever after. The end. Right?"

Harry blushed. "There is one little thing missing."

"Oh, and wha-"

He was cut off by Harry pressing his lips against his own. Voldemort was too shocked to do anything but sit there. After a few seconds of sitting there like an idiot he kissed his ex-enemy back. Harry pulled back, blushing furiously; Voldemort just looked plain shocked.

"Well… you're my mate."

And that was the end of Voldemort's consciousness. He abruptly passed out after hearing those words said. Harry sighed. He figured something like this would happen. He smirked in amusement. To think, the big bad dark lord fainted after hearing a bit of news.

a/n: I don't know about ya'll but I like the ending. Well anyway, the first chapter of my story. Like it, love it, hate it? Please tell. Please review. (Now I sound like some stupid commercial salesperson)


	2. A Talk With Voldie

Voldemort opened his eyes and groaned. What just happened? Oh yeah, he passed out. Damn he was such a wuss. He's the dark lord and he fainted! The memories came back in a rush. Harry Potter? His mate? Impossible. 

He opened his eyes to see Potter looming over him. It looked as though he was trying to refrain from laughing. Of course. Make fun of the dark lord, real smart thing to do if you value life.

"What are you laughing at boy?!"

"Its just that… you… fainted!" Harry was now rollling on the floor laughing.

Voldemort scowled at the laughing teenager, his mate. 'Potter is full of surprises, the brat. Of course, he's a cute brat when he's laughing like- no! Potter is not cute. Potter is… Potter who is somewhat attractive. Somewhat. Not cute, attractive and sexy and- stop thinking like this! Must stop thinking like this. Lalalala, I'm not listening, I'm not listening!'

While having the conversation with himself Harry got a chance to look at his mate seeing that he was lost in thought. He wasn't that attractive, though the fork to tongue is a nice touch. He could only think of about a million good uses for it. Attractive no, but he could deal with it.

Harry smiled up to Voldemort who seemed to have a bit of an inner struggle. The man was so lost in thought you could hit with a train and he wouldn't notice. Well, maybe he would. Of course then it would be too late and he'd be dead, so, no hitting him with a train to test the theory.

"Hey, Tom, what's wrong. You look a hundred miles away," Harry finally said, startling said person from his thoughts.

"I was just thinking about… all this." His eyes betrayed confusion, a feeling Harry doubted he'd ever seen in the eyes of his mate.

Harry got off the floor to sit with his mate. He crossed one leg over the other and wandlessly summoned parchment and quill. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"And how does this make you feel," Harry said in his best therapist voice.

Voldemort scowled again. 'The brat. Well, he's a nice brat but a brat none the less. I don't need a therapist! Oops, meant to say that aloud.'

"I don't need a therapist!"

"Most would disagree," Harry said giggling.

'He's cute when he's laughing, as much as I loath to admit it. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. Plus, my side will win the war. Mwhahahaha!'

"Ah, well I never knew you were one to be swayed by public opinion Mr. Potter."

Harry mocked looking insulted. "I never am swayed by public opinion. Only the first five or six years of being in the wizarding world!"

Voldemort chuckled, shocking Harry a bit.

Seeing the boy's, no, man's expression he asked, "What?"

"The dark lord Voldemort just chuckled! Quick, to the press. The people must be informed that the dark lord has a sense of humor. They need to know how to kill you," faking being shocked and excited.

"Oh, so this was all a ploy to tell people my weakness. And pray tell me, what is my weakness?"

"They can make you laugh to death! Or at least chuckle to death."

"You can't die by laughing. Well… you could die of not being able to breathe when laughing so hard… but that's not the point."

"Don't worry, I won't tell them."

"Good."

Silence. 

"So… what would you like to talk about now?" Harry asked as he banished the parchment and quill.

"I don't know. What would you like to talk about?"

"I don't know, what do you want to talk about."

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?" Harry asked innocently.

Voldemort sighed. His mate is a mere teenager. Why did the gods think they were the perfect match when maturity and age was just too different. Power though… that was a completely different story. The boy was powerful. Maybe as powerful as him, or more so.

"How about you tell me what you mean by mate?" asked Voldemort calmly.

"How do I put this? I'm half dark veela. From my mom's side. I got my dark veela inheritance when I turned sixteen, it was only recently that I found out who my mate was, and went searching."

"Interesting. I guess I'm very lucky to have you as my mate then." 'Why oh why did I just say that?'

Harry blushed at the compliment. "I'm lucky too. But really, you do need to do something about how you look. No nose is just not sexy. The forked tongue… keep that."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh really?"

Harry blushed and looked down. Had he really said that? What was he thinking? Damn it all. To suggestive. Oh well, the damage is done.

"Yeah."

"I'll think about it."

"Really?" Harry said, hardly daring to believe he didn't just get crucio'd for insulting the dark lord.

"_Yesss_" Voldemort said in Parsletongue, causing a shiver to go down Harry's spine.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"When did you get married?"

"I was never married. I simply needed an heir. Unfortunately the women died before I could get a male heir."

"Oh."

"Well, now I have you."

Harry blushed. "But we're male. How can we have kids?"

Voldemort blinked. Was this boy stupid or something? No wait, it must be Dumbledore! The bastard.

"You mean Dumbledore didn't tell you that men could get pregnant to? Well, he always hated gays. He found it disgusting. When I was in school he said that if I kept going out with my boyfriend then he would expel me."

"That's terrible! Not that there's any gays at my school."

"Trust me, there probably are. They just have to hide it, most likely because of threats from Dumbledick."

Harry was beyond pissed. How could Dumbledore do this? He now knew that Dumbledore was even worse. The manipulator messed with _everybody's_ lives, not just those of the order and Voldemort.

"Sh… it's okay. We'll get rid of him. He won't mess with anybody anymore," Voldemort said soothingly, noticing through the bond that Harry was really pissed. Things started to shatter, namely the windows. You could feel the magic cackling in the air and something was thrown across the room, soon followed by books that were laying on the table.

Voldemort hesitantly reached over and started rubbing circles on his mate's back to calm him. Within seconds it worked. Harry calmed down enough to look into the bloody pools that were his mate's eyes. Maybe this could all end well. Maybe, they didn't have to live in such a world that Dumbledore wanted.

The magic died down and things stopped flying everywhere. Voldemort fixed the shattered windows with the hand that wasn't busy calming his mate.

"I'm sorry I got so angry."

"It's okay. I'm angry to; I just control it a lot better."

"Yeah, I'm sure your death eaters would say the same thing," Harry said cheekily, smiling.

Voldemort chuckled, "I'm sure they would. Especially those who get crucio'd several times during meetings."

Harry laughed, and for the first time the smiled and laughter reached his eyes. It had been so long since he could act freely without fear of somebody going to tell Dumbledick that he was laughing only for the man to say all was going according to plan. For once, he was with somebody who he could laugh with. For once, he was free.

And unbeknownst of the two dark wizards there was a certain witch smiling from the doorway. She'd known for a while now that her parents weren't married despite what her dad said. And she was glad he was happy with somebody, even if he didn't understand his feelings yet. All she wanted was to see her dad happy, and of course, herself happy. Maybe things could go right for once. Or maybe not. Who knows other then the fates who love to play with our lives?

a/n: Me: Only took about seven days to write. Please tell me if there are any mistakes. Like it, love it, hate it? Please tell.

Voldemort: Are you going to say that every time?

Me: Yeah, you got a problem with it Voldie?

Voldemort: Don't call me that. Crucio!

Me: How you supposed to do that without a wand exactly?

Voldemort: Wha- Give me back my wand!

Me: Haha, never! runs off with Voldie's wand

Harry: Sorry love, but I doubt you'll ever see that thing again.

Voldemort: sighs I know.

Harry: Anyway, this story is nonprofit and none of the characters except Ellie belong to the author of this fanfic. Hope you enjoy my part in it. Until next chapter bye.

Voldemort: That was cheesy.

Harry: sighs I know. Now Mr. Grumpy-pants, time to have some… alone time. 

Volemort: Me likes the sound of that. Leave us readers or suffer my wrath.

Harry: You have no wand.

Voldemort: sighs

(Yes a bit of a long a/n but I was bored and couldn't think of anything else to write for this chapter)


	3. Pink Faced Moody

Over the next two weeks Harry trained with his mate. Both knew that Dumbledore had to be brought down and both needed to practice, I mean, even Voldie gets rusty after nothing but sitting on his lazy but and crucio'ing everybody. Ellie also trained though she preferred to hang out with friends and go shopping like most teenage witches her age.

Currently the odd couple were torturing a few muggles that were captured during the last raid. Harry was having to practice his unforgivables while Voldemort, or Tom as Harry now called him, was practicing different ways to torture and kill people. Tom had vines coming up and going down the muggle's throat and ripping her apart from the inside out while in the process, spraying blood everywhere.

Harry looked around and at his blood soaked clothes. "Did that one have to be so bloody," he said in disgust.

Tom placed a cleaning charm on both them and the room. Before he could answer an voice spoke that was unfamiliar to Harry but made Tom very nervous.

"Ah, but what's a death without blood?" the voice asked chuckling.

Both turned around to face this new person. There stood a woman who looked to be about seventeen and stood about 5'9". She had shoulder length blue-black hair and wore a tight black UnderOATH T-shirt and baggy jeans. She had fair skin and golden, almost animal-like, eyes. Her nose and left eyebrow were pierced along with four holes in each of her ears. All in all, she looked like a vampire, especially because her skin looked so pale.

"Ali, I hadn't expected you back so soon," Tom said stiffly, his eyes narrowing.

"But I couldn't leave my favorite grandson here all alone, though it seems you aren't quite as alone as you were on my last visit," she said pleasantly, her voice betraying she was French. "Now why don't you please introduce me to this hansom young man you have here."

"Oh, sorry," Tom said blushing. "Ali this is Harry Potter, my mate. Harry, this is Ali Slytherin, my grandmother."

That startled Harry. "Slytherin? As in Salazar Slytherin. And what do you mean grandmother?"

Tom wrung his hand together as he watched as Harry stared curiously at him and as Ali just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Ali got a mischievous glint in her eye, one that was well known to Tom. "You haven't told him about me? I'm insulted. Well Harry, I'm not really his grandmother. There's a lot of greats in there let me tell you. I'm Salazar Slytherin's daughter and only child."

Harry just stood there, to shocked to say or do anything. Will the surprises every end. He was snapped out of his shocked stupor by a gently chiding voice.

"Tsk, tsk Harry. Flies, flies!"

"Huh?" asked Harry confused.

"They'll fly right into your mouth if you don't shut it," Ali said, chuckling. "Now am I correct in my assumption that you have questions?"

"Yeah. How the hell are you Salazar Slytherin's daughter? He's been dead a millennia!"

It was Tom's turn to speak. "Harry, what do you know about vampires?"

Now it was Harry's turn to faint. All his life Harry had feared that vampires would steal him away at night and suck his blood. He never ventured outside past sundown after he saw 'Dracula.'

Once Tom said 'vampires' the remaining muggles began to scream and back up against the wall. Oops, Tom forgot about them. After calling for Wormtail and making him clean up the bodies and take the remaining muggles to the dungeons, he picked Harry up and took him over to a couch that Ali conjured.

"Now tell me why you're here," Tom demanded as he turned back to Ali. "Why have you left the vampires before the ten year plan you set up?"

The ten year plan was really nothing more then an agreement between the two that Ali wouldn't bother Tom but once every ten years. It wasn't official but it was verbally agreed to.

"It's partly about Brett but the other part is the war. I'm going to help you in the war. I want to be a death eater as long as I don't have to slobber all over your boots like the rest of them," she said seriously.

Tom looked warily at his ancestor. "And just why would a vampire want to join a human war?"

Ali smiled cheekily. "And just why would one who is part vampire and half veela want to join the war?"

"You know the vampire blood is highly diluted. I only get light sensitive eyes."

Ali looked around acting bored. Waving off his exuse as though it was an annoying fly she said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say o' mighty snake-face."

"_Crucio!_"

But before the spell hit Ali she apparated without a sound. Before he knew it, Tom was face down on the floor with Ali behind him laughing and Harry, who had woke up in time to see it all play out, sitting on the couch laughing at him. With an indignant huff the Dark Lord Snake-Face got up off the floor.

"You know, you really shouldn't be laughing right now," Tom said to Harry.

Harry just stuck out his tongue which sent Ali into gales of laughter. Soon Harry was laughing again too. With a defeated sigh Tom slumped onto the couch next to Harry.

**With Dumbles…**

Dumbledore sighed. His precious pawn was gone. Try as he might the press would get hold of Harry's disappearance sooner or later. The members of the Order were starting to get restless. They wanted to see their savior. Dumbles looked around the table at the other order members. They all waited patiently for news of their golden boy.

Dumbledore stood up and raised a hand as though to silence everybody, though none were talking. 'Acting all high and mighty you old coot?' Lupin thought bitterly.

Out of all of them, Lupin was the only one who really cared about Harry's safety. The rest only wanted him to kill Voldemort. They only wanted him alive long enough to kill him so they could ignore him like they longed for.

What he didn't know was that the Weasley twins were also starting to doubt the man they once thought of as a mentor. They had refused to accept pay to become Harry's friend. They became his friend because they wanted. The two actually sat quietly as to listen to see if their friend was okay.

"I'm afraid I can't seem to track Harry down. I'm afraid Voldemort may have gotten to him. But don't worry, I'm sure Harry will be okay. Severus, have you heard anything?"

Snape glared at the headmaster as per usual. "No word but then again, there hasn't been any meetings as of late"

"As in he has no idea whatsoever," Ron muttered.

Snape glared heatedly at the boy but said nothing. The Weasley twins began muttering to one another before being silenced by Dumbledore.

"There's only a week left before the start of term Severus. Please find out before then. We don't need the public worrying."

That was a complete and utter lie. Snape knew that Dumbledore just wanted to protect his image and the idea that Potter was kidnapped where he was deemed safe would rub dirt onto his good name. Snape snorted causing a few people next to him to look at him in confusion. All the more reason he should lie should he find out anything.

After discussing the most recent raid the meeting was over. Of course being the Weasley twins, the two couldn't help but pull a prank. Alastor Moody was on his way out after a falsely crying Mrs. Weasley when a magical rope appeared at his feet. He tripped and when he did he fell onto a conveniently placed pink pillow. When he got up every part of his face that hit the pillow was pink.

Most of the younger people in the room had burst out laughing. The Weasley twins yelled "Constant Vigilance!" at Moody through their laughter. Muttering to himself, Moody left. But not before casting a few charms at the twins himself. Soon everybody was laughing at the twins who were now dressed like girls, long hair included.

They each wore a pink leather miniskirt, black strappy heals, and a white halter-top that said 'Hottie' written in hot pink letters. The fact the prank was on them didn't stop the twins laughter for a second. In fact, they soon fell to the floor laughing. People trying to leave had to walk carefully as to not step over their waist length red hair.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and dragged a laughing Ron upstairs. Once in Ron's room Hermione gave Ron a moment to stop laughing before she slapped him.

"Hey! What was that for?" Ron asked as he rubbed the tender red spot where his girlfriend slapped him.

"Other then that I had to stop you from laughing before you suffocated?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Yeah," Ron said stupidly.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's stupidity. Sometimes she wondered why she even went out with him. Someone of her intelligence should go out with somebody equally smart. But she loved him so there.

"Anyway… what are we going to do if Potter dies? How are we supposed to get that money then? Dumbledore promised he'd split Potter's volt if we helped him defeat Voldemort. How are we supposed to get that money if he's dead?" Hermione ranted angrily.

Ron shook his head. "I have no idea."

Hermione snorted. "When have you ever had one?"

Ron just looked confused. "Had one what?"

Hermione then proceeded to calmly walk over to the wall and start banging her head against it. By the time she sat back down she had a terrible headache which caused her to become even more frustrated.

"Well… I guess we'll just have to hope Dumbledore can get him back. We can't do anything else but wait 'Mione."

Hermione looked at him in shock. "Since when have you ever chosen to wait? Usually you would want to rush in and save him."

Ron just shrugged and looked at the wall behind Hermione. "I have my moments I guess."

Hermione just shrugged and got back to her ranting.

But down the hall the twins were having a different sort of talk. They were not talking of pranks or anything of the sort. They haven't even bothered to change out of their girly outfits. They were talking about allegiances.

"You know what Gred?"

"Yeah Forge?"

"I'm starting to think that You-Know-Who's got it right. Maybe separation is better. Plus while we're there, we could see if Harry's okay."

Gred looked thoughtful. He had, of course, thought of this and they had this talk many times over the past week but now he was starting to think that they should act on it. They were in the middle of war for Merlin's sake! Action was needed.

"I think we should really do this," Gred said at last.

"Me too. Tonight?"

"Tonight."

And thus the brilliant plan was set into motion. George wrote the letter and stowed it away so they could send it in the dead of night. Soon they would know if their friend was alive. But they would also be bound to the darkest and most evil wizard of all time. Oh well, only more people to play pranks on if the dark lord didn't mind.

In the room across the hall Ginny lay on her bed thinking about the day Harry would finally be hers. Dumbledore had promised that once the war was over she would be the one who got to marry the savior. Of course she had to keep up her end of the bargain which was to make Harry fall in love with her and keep him under Dumbledore's thumb.

Fame and fortune were of course all she cared about. Because they were so poor most of the Weasley's longed to have a taste of the good life. But most of all, they just wanted to rub all the success they'll have in the Malfoy's noses.

A girl can dream can't she?

**Back at Slytherin Manor…**

Harry looks up from his dinner with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong Harry?" Tom asked.

"It feels as though people are talking about me and for some reason the Weasley twins are in skirts…"

O.o

A:N: I couldn't resist that ending. Anyway, I'm back. I decided to continue with the story. Sorry for making all of you wait so long. Please don't kill me.

Like it, love it, hate it? Please review!


	4. Two New Death Eaters

It was three in the morning when Tom was awoken by a tapping sound coming from his window. Sleepily, he got up and opened the window. A small owl flew all over the place and Tom threw his hands over his head to protect himself from any aerial attacks. But the owl was starting to get tired from flying around with a letter three times it's size on it's leg.

When Tom finally got his wits about him he relieved the small owl of it's burden. The owl still flew around the room but no attack came from the bird. After checking for any charms or curses Tom opened up the letter.

'_Dear Mr. You-Know-Who,_

_My name is George Weasley. My brother Fred Weasley and I wish to join you. We are sick of Dumbledore and wish to leave his clutches. Please except us among your ranks. We would like to meet with you as soon as possible to discuss this. _

_Pranksters Extraordinaire,_

_Fred and George Weasley'_

Weasleys want to join him? That was something he never thought he'd see. He'd have to ask Harry if they were trustworthy as they were his friends. But for now, bed. Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy.

That morning at breakfast Tom breached the subject with Harry. Harry thought about it for a moment but before he could answer Ali did.

"Bring them and I'll see if they're lying or not," she said through a mouthful of pancakes. Only years of listening to Ron talk with food in his mouth helped him understand what she said.

Tom was no so lucky so Harry quickly translated for him. Tom mouthed 'o'.

"What do you mean you can see when they're lying?" Harry asked wearily for he still feared the vampiress.

"I'm a telepath and natural mind reader. Basically, I can read their minds without occlumency and no shield can stop me from doing so," Ali said matter-of-factly.

It was Harry's turn to mouth 'o'. "Hiding any other powers?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

Ali smirked. "More then you could ever guess. But I'll tell you this, I'm the most powerful witch since Merlin. I can do anything."

Harry just gaped at her while Tom laughed. Ali pretended to act arrogant by jutting her nose up into the air. And they stayed like that for about two minutes before Tom finally stopped laughing long enough to tell Harry to close his mouth. By that time Ali had started laughing to.

Everybody soon calmed down enough to stop laughing though just to spite the to Ali started laughing whenever they said something.

"Harry-" Tom started.

"Ha ha ha ha!"

"Stop-"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Shut up!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"I'm home!" Ellie called from the door.

"Ha- Ellie!" Ali said and rushed over to her (lots of greats) granddaughter.

"Ali! When did you get here?" Ellie asked as the two hugged each other.

Ali smirked. "While you were sleeping over at Emma's. You should have been here. It's been so funny…" Ali proceeded to tell Ellie about the day before.

Harry and Tom just stare at the two. "Yeah, I can see who Ellie acts like."

Tom just nodded dumbly. "I'm going to go write that letter to the Weasley twins," Tom said getting up.

"I'm going with you," Harry said and followed Tom to his office.

**Back To Dumbles…**

"Where is he Dumbledore?!" yelled Lupin as he stepped into the headmaster's office.

"Who my boy?" Dumbledore said calmly with a smile on his face and that damn twinkle in his eyes..

"Harry, that's who! Don't tell me you haven't found him yet!" Lupin slammed his fist on Dumbledore's desk which surprised the old coot quite a bit.

Lupin was never one to be violent but with his pup missing… well, you get the idea. He was ready to rip Dumbledore in half if that man hurt his pup. After Sirius died Lupin became the unofficial godfather. He loved Harry like a son and would kill to save him. His inner wolf was telling him that the coot in front of him was a threat and he thought it was about time he started listening to his inner wolf.

"If you've done anything to hurt Harry I will kill you myself Dumbledore. Find him before I do something I'd never thought I'd do," Lupin said between clenched teeth.

"Sit down my boy. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked, that damned twinkle still twinkling.

"No damn it! Stop with the niceties. Tell me where Harry is!" Lupin still stood and bared his teeth at the headmaster, silently threatening him.

"Remus, since when have you been one to listen to that retched wolf inside you? I thought you wanted to be free of it. Why embrace it?" The twinkle was still there.

"Have you not been listening to me? Tell me where Harry is!"

Dumbledore sighed unhappily and acted as though he regretted what he was about to say. The damn twinkle was still in his eyes. "I regret to say this but it seems Harry has joined Voldemort. But we can still get him back. Voldemort manipulated him into thinking like this. What we need to do is get Severus to capture him back so we can erase Voldemort's manipulations from his mind."

Lupin looked at his mentor wearily. He didn't completely trust the man as he once did. But Lupin was calmed down enough to sit but when he tried, he missed the chair and landed with an 'oof' on the stone floor. Dumbledore chuckled merrily at this and when Lupin got up off the floor his face was red with embarrassment.

"I guess that could work…" Lupin trailed off, his face still red though he tried to will it away.

"Excellent. Well, you should go. I'll tell the others about it in a few days," Dumbledore said happily.

Lupin left. Finally he was out of that man's office. There were too many bright colors and shiny objects. It hurt his sensitive eyes. While rubbing his eyes as he walked down the hallway, he was grabbed by four hands and pulled behind a tapestry.

"What the fuck?!" he cried out but was shushed.

"Be quiet Professor. Dumbledore might hear you," a voice said.

"Fred? George? What do you two want? And what the hell are you doing at Hogwarts over the summer?" Lupin whispered.

"We wanted to know-" started Fred.

"If you knew-"

"Where Harry is."

"Do you?"

"You two really have to stop doing that. It's rather annoying," Lupin scolded.

"Just answer the question," George said seriously.

"Dumbledore said that Harry joined You-Know-Who but I'm not so sure," Lupin answered quietly.

"We think he did join You-Know-Who and we're going to join him too. We already sent a letter to You-Know-Who," said Fred.

"We're still waiting for the reply but that's to be expected," said George this time.

"I guess we could bring you along if you wanted to join."

Lupin thought for a moment. Did he really want to join Voldemort and have to kill and torture innocent people? No, not at all. It just wasn't in his nature. But…

"No, I won't join Voldemort-" started Lupin but he was interrupted by Fred.

"Quick George, obliviate him!" George raised his wand.

"No! I'm going to rejoin my pack if Greyback will let me. The werewolves there are in an alliance with him," Lupin said as he threw his hands up.

The twins nodded.

That night the two were awoken by a tapping coming from the window. George sat up and rubbed his eyes. Looking at the clock he found that it was three in the morning. He got up and stretched before walking groggily to the window and letting the owl in. Two owls came in, a sleek black one with a letter and package and Pig.

The owl left as soon as it's burden was removed. Pig just flew around the room until Fred, who was also up thanks to the tapping, caught the overexcited bird. Fred threw the bird out into the hallway where it flew back to Ron's room. George cast _lumos_ so the could see and were wide awake when they saw who the letter and package were from.

Ripping open the letter first, they read.

'_Dear Mr. and Mr. Weasley,_

_I'm just going straight to the point. You want to become Death Eaters. I do not know what brought two members from such a light sided family to finally see things differently but I think I have an idea. _

_You are wondering where young Mr. Potter is._

_He's perfectly safe with me at my manor. I asked him and he says that you two might be trustworthy. I'm going to have somebody tell me if your lying just incase I don't see it so do not try to lie to me._

_There is a meeting tomorrow at midnight. In the package are two portkeys. One is set for the time of the meeting the other is for coming to my manor. It will activate at three thirty tonight and will lead you to my office where we will discuss your becoming a Death Eater. Harry will be with me of course. He says he can't wait to see you two again. And before you ask, yes he's reading this over my shoulder so I don't insult you two. _

_See you soon guys, Harry._

_Lord Voldemort'_

They opened the package and sure enough, there were to portkeys. One was a rubber ducky and the other was an empty can of cologne. They chuckled at the idea of the Dark Lord with a rubber ducky and cologne, though they were sure he needed the cologne. But then they realized they didn't know which one was which.

"Oi, George. There's a note," Fred said pointing at a small piece of paper he found in the box.

'_The rubber duck is for tonight and the empty bottle of cologne is for the Death Eater meeting. Don't ask. Okay, Potter picked them out._

_P.S. Hi again!- Harry'_

"So," said George when they both finished reading the note. "What do you want to do for the next twenty minutes?"

Fred looked thoughtful for a moment. "How about get dressed then set up pranks for everyone to find in the morning?"

George grinned. "Sounds perfect."

Needless to say, the next morning wouldn't be to good for most people.

**Back with Voldie…**

Tom was pacing. He stared at the digital clock on his desk, willing it to go faster. Yeah… it didn't work. Harry watched his mate with amusement. Even though Tom had his hood on Harry could see the anxiousness in his eyes.

"Come on and sit down," Harry said cheerily, patting the spot next to him.

Tom sat down and pulled down his hood.

"I know what you need," Harry said cheekily.

Tom glanced over at Harry wearily. "And that would be…" he trailed off afraid of the answer.

"This," was all Harry said before Tom found his mouth covered with Harry's.

Tom froze but was soon kissing him back. Harry smiled into the kiss. Soon the kiss became more passionate and Harry had his arms around Tom's neck while Tom's were around Harry's waist. Harry was soon on his back with the dark lord over him. Tom's gently bit Harry's bottom lip asking for entrance, which was granted without hesitation. Their tongues battled for dominance which Tom quickly won. The forked tongue explored Harry's mouth quite thoroughly. They only ever broke away for air.

This was how the Weasley twins found them ten minutes later. With a polite cough from Fred the two broke apart, both embarrassed to be caught.

"So sorry to interrupt but we didn't come here to watch you two make out-" started Fred.

"And though we enjoyed the show, I think it's time to get down to business," finished George.

"Yes of course. Have a seat," said Tom, his face still red.

"Where's Ali?" Harry asked.

"I don't kn-" started Tom.

"Here I am!" Ali said as she and Ellie jogged in and took a seat in a couple chairs. "Sorry I'm late but Ellie wanted to come. Hello Fred and George Weasley, how are you two today?"

They looked at Ali in shock but both muttered "Fine."

"Um, sorry to be rude but-" started George.

"But who the hell are you?" finished Fred.

"Who am I?" Ali asked in mock insult with her hand over her heart. "I am Ali Slytherin of course."

Ellie sat in her chaired and chuckled.

"Okay… then who are you?" asked George, pointing at Ellie.

"I'm Voldie's daughter."

"Oh. Okay then. Care to explain all this to us later Harry?" Fred asked cheerfully.

"Sure," Harry said with a chuckle.

"Now on with the reason we're here. Why do you two want to become Death Eaters?" Tom asked.

"We're sick of Dumbledore. I'm beginning to doubt all the light's ideas. Maybe separation is a good thing if not complete genocide," Fred said seriously.

"Wait! Genocide? Who said anything about genocide? I just want to separate muggles and wizards and put better, more competent people in the ministry," Tom said.

"Well, just another thing Dumbledore lied about," George said dramatically.

"Oh yes. How will we go on knowing our lives are a complete lie?" Fred said just as dramatically.

"Easy, get rid of the old coot," George said.

"Exactly," agreed Fred.

"Okay…" said Tom. "Ali, are they lying?"

Ali shook her head.

"Use they other portkey to get to the meeting. You'll be initiated then," Tom said. "I'll introduce Harry as my second-in-command then too."

"Okay. So, how do we leave?" Fred asked.

"Ellie, please take these two to the foyer so they can apparate back," Tom said. "And Ali, can you please just leave. Me and Harry want to talk."

Ali smiled knowingly and left. Ellie left along with the Weasley twins. Tom turned to Harry and smirked.

"Now where were we?"

**Over To Lupin…**

Lupin apparated into a forest somewhere in Britain. Looking around he saw nothing but trees but up ahead he could smell his sire as well as many other werewolves. A few minutes walk he finally found himself in the clearing where the werewolves waited. The whole pack was there. In front stood Fenrir Greyback, his sire and alpha of the pack.

"Ah, Remus Lupin. I was wondering if you would actually show. Finally see the light? Or should I say the dark?" Greyback said scornfully.

"Yes."

**A Few Days Later At Midnight With Voldie…**

It was time for the Death Eater meeting. The Death Eaters were already assembled. Harry sat in a throne-like chair next to Tom's. Tom had already announced that there would be two new Death Eaters joining them and that they needed to be initiated. Just as a clock somewhere struck twelve two people appeared. They were in their regular clothes.

They landed on the stone floor of the throne room much to the shock of the Death Eaters there. Many raised their wands while others, the smarter ones, kept their wands lowered because they realized that they must be the new recruits.

"Well, looks like we're underdressed," Fred said.

Harry smiled from under the hood of his black robes. Tom sighed. He forgot to tell the two to where plain black robes.

"Come over here," Tom said in his evil Lord Voldie voice.

"Sure thing," said George cheerfully.

This was going to be a long night.

The twins walked over to Tom who whispered to them to kneel and hold out their left arms. They did so. Tom placed his wand on each of their forearms and said the incantation. The mark was seared into their skin with them only wincing a bit. Of course, they had to bite their tongues from crying out. They went to a place in the inner circle.

"Now you must all be wondering who this is," he gestured to his left where Harry sat. "He is my second-in-command. You will listen to him and show him the respect you show me. Understood?"

'Yes milord' were murmured around the room.

"And you are probably wondering who this is," said Tom.

Another round of 'yes milord' was heard.

"Please remove your hood," Tom said, smirking.

Harry was smirking to. He removed his hood and revealed his identity to everybody in the room. Several gasp and a few just stared in shock. Snape fainted which caused Harry to laugh. Harry could tell it was Snape because the man's mask fell off. Fred and George were trying to stifle their laughter but failed miserably. Tom put his head in his hands and sighed.

Tom dismissed everybody though it took a while to get the twins to leave. They ended up leaving after Tom threatened to crucio them. Snape still lay unconscious on the floor. Eventually Tom called a house elf to take the man home which caused Harry to laugh all the more.

**To Lupin…**

Greyback patted a worn out Lupin on the back comfortingly. Lupin looked up into the amber eyes of his sire. He was home.

"Welcome back to the pack Remus."

Said person passed out from exhaustion.


	5. Sneaky Harry

Remus woke up a few days later after the test he had to endure. Looking around, he noticed he was in the pack's cave. All around him werewolves like him, some that he had known since he was little, were sleeping in beds of animal fur much like his. Light was starting to peak into the darkness of the cave. Smiling, Remus went back to sleep only to be awakened a few hours later by Greyback.

"Get up. It's time to go hunting," Greyback growled as he thew the animal skin blanket off Remus.

Remus sat up quickly. He blinked owlishly before getting dressed into the clothes laid out for him. Running after the other dominants of the pack, he braced himself for killing animals. Never being a killer though he was a dominant, he never hurt a fly. Literally.

They hunted for an hour before finally catching two bucks. It wouldn't have taken so long if Remus wasn't so inexperienced. But in the end he managed to help kill the second buck and carried it back to the cave with the others.

They ate the meat of the deer raw which disgusted Remus greatly. After trying it he found he liked thanks to being a werewolf. And also thanks to being a werewolf, he didn't get sick from eating raw meat that would have otherwise given him food poisoning.

Remus smiled as he ate. It had been so long since he'd been part of the pack. Belonging felt so good.

Eating was a quiet affair. Nobody spoke until afterwards. Once breakfast was over Remus got a chance to catch up with friends he hadn't seen since he was just a pup and got to meet members that were turned or born after he left. It was nice having friends that didn't keep watching you to make sure you weren't doing anything wrong just because he was what he was.

"So, how was it with the wizards? What made you decide to come back," asked Remus's old friend, Isabella.

Remus frowned. "I thought it would be better with wizards. Albus told me so. But they were always watching and always suspicious. My adopted godson left his relatives. Probably to join the man he was destined to kill." Remus stopped suddenly. His eyes widened. "Which would make the prophecy void!"

**To Dumbles…**

Dumbledore was furious. His werewolf left him! After all he did for him the mutt left him.

He called for McGonagall to come to his office. After waiting ten minutes he figured she wasn't coming. Getting angry again he called again. Then he realized that she was at her sister's for the rest of summer holiday. She'd be back in two days.

And another problem popped into his mind. Potter had yet to return and time was almost up. Two days, he had just two days to find the boy before everybody knows that he completely screwed up. That boy better let himself be found.

Then Dumbledore got an idea. If he didn't turn up at his relatives by tomorrow he would use an illegal dark tracking charm. It was illegal and dark because it used someone's blood to find said person. He was sure Poppy would have a sample of Potter's blood as she did the rest of the students.

Grinning, Dumbledore planned on what to do tell the boy after he obliviated his memories from his stay with Voldemort.

**To Slytherin Manor…**

Casual touches, kisses, and caresses every now and then were all Harry and Tom ever did. His instincts were screaming at him to mate but he honestly didn't think Tom was ready. Sure he was ready, but he didn't want to push. Looking around he noticed that right next to him Ali watching with interest.

"Hello?" Harry said nervously.

"Hey!" Ali chirped with a big grin on her face.

Harry stared at her for a moment thinking she'd continue. Finally he said, "What do you want?"

Still grinning Ali replied, "I want to know if you want me to train you."

"There's only two days until the start of term."

"Just tell me if you want me to train you or not."

Eying her wearily, Harry replied, "Um… I guess. Sure. Now tell me how you plan on doing that."

Smiling mysteriously she just said, "You'll see."

Ali walked from the library they were in. Walking over to a couch across the room, he sat down with a sigh. Why did she have to be so vague and mysterious?

Tom was sitting in the living room just staring into the fire, thinking. He needed to do something about is looks. Maybe Severus knew of a potion that restored one's looks? Only thing to do is ask.

"Wormtail!" he called.

A minute later the pathetic man came in. "Y-yes m-master?"

"Come here," Tom demanded.

Knowing what was needed of him, Wormtail went to stand in front of his lord while rolling up the sleeve on his left arm. Without another word Tom touched the mark there with his wand while thinking of Severus. A few minutes later an audible 'pop' could be heard coming from the foyer. A few seconds later Severus entered the room.

He tried to bow and kiss the hem of his master's robes but Tom would have none of it. Severus looked at him with a questioning look.

"I have called you here because I wish to know if there is a potion that restores one's youthful appearance. Is there such a thing Severus?" Tom asked.

Severus thought for a moment before answering. "There is one potion, a restorative draught, which restores the looks and powers of the person from when they were in their prime. It is complicated and takes two months to brew, not to mention some of the potion ingredients are rare."

"Make it as soon as you can," Tom hissed.

Severus bowed and walked into the foyer so he could apparate back to the gates of Hogwarts. The 'pop' was heard once more, signaling that Severus had apparated back.

Perfect. Soon he would have his looks back and would be more then willing to complete the mating bond with Harry. Right now, he just had low self esteem. He also had to find Harry. Though the boy was seventeen, he still needed to finish his education. They needed to figure out what to do about Harry going back to Hogwarts.

A few minutes later he found Harry in the library reading the book 'Gruesome Dark Arts Curses: Not for the Faint of Heart' by Tilly Maeson. Smiling, Tom snuck up on the younger man.

"An interesting book is it not?" Tom said suddenly, startling Harry who was to engrossed with the book to realize anybody was sneaking up on him.

Looking up with wide eyes Harry saw only Tom.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Harry said indignantly.

Tom chuckled. "I was wanting to know how you planned on going to Hogwarts this year when, no doubt, Dumbledore will think you've gone and joined me. Which is true but beside the point."

Harry smiled smugly. "I've got the perfect idea. He has an alarm in his office that tells him if I've went further from the house then the Little Winging so I'll doubt he went to interrogate my relatives. I'll just tell him that I was sent to live with Aunt Margie for the summer. I'll have to go back to my relatives tomorrow though."

Tom stared wide eyed at him. He'd thought of a plan already? "Sounds good. I'll take you and your stuff back tomorrow."

"Oh, and Tom? Has Ali told you anything about training me during the school year or anything? She told me she would but didn't tell me how."

Tom blinked. "No she didn't tell me anything. Another one of her little pranks no doubt."

Harry gaped. "You mean she won't really train me?"

Tom laughed. "No, that's not what I mean. She likes to pull pranks on people while helping them. No doubt she will get a thrill of being under Dumbledore's nose and him not realizing it."

Harry laughed with him.

A few minutes later both sobered up though there was still the random chuckle here and there.

"Do you want to go ahead and get my school stuff?" Harry asked.

"Sure. Let me put on a glamour right quick," Tom replied lightly.

A minute later Tom had straw colored hair, a fuller face, and piercing blue eyes. Then he put a glamour on Harry who Tom chose to have light brown hair and brown eyes. Nothing he did would cover up the scar so he just grew Harry's bangs to be down to his nose.

Once the scar was covered, and Tom had a temporary nose, they went to go get Ellie so she could get her school supplies too.

They found the witch in her room listening to an MP3 player. She was bobbing her head up and down to the music. Tom was yelling himself hoarse at her trying to get her to listen while Harry watched and laughed at his pitiful attempts. Eventually Tom motioned for Harry to try. Still chuckling, Harry went over and pulled the little ear piece things out of her ear, thus startling her.

"Who are you people?" Ellie asked, pulling out her wand.

"Tom and Harry," Tom said through clenched teeth. He still didn't understand why she didn't listen to him earlier.

"Tom and Jerry? You two look nothing like a cat and mouse," Ellie said, confused.

Harry burst out laughing while Tom just looked confused. "It's a cartoon," Harry explained.

"Oh. I'm your dad and this is Harry. Harry, not Jerry, Harry," Tom said.

"Oh. Watcha want?" Ellie asked.

"Do you want to come with us to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies?" Harry asked.

"Sure! Let's go," Ellie said, abandoning her MP3 player.

Three hours later they got home. Ellie took them anywhere and everywhere in both Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley. Harry and Ellie immediately went up to their prospective rooms to pack. That left Tom alone downstairs. Alone downstairs with his grandmother. Shit.

"Hello Tom," Ali said from the doorway to the living room.

Sighing, Tom answered. "Hey Ali. So tell me, how do you plan on training Harry during the school year?"

Ali grinned mischievously. "You'll see. Well, you won't but I'm sure Harry will tell you once he finds out."

The next day Harry was sent to his relatives' house. Nervously, he knocked on the door, his school trunk behind him. Aunt Petunia answered and paled when she saw him standing on her doorstep.

"What are you doing here freak?" she demanded.

"I just need to stay here one more day. I'll do whatever you need me to do just please let me stay. Tomorrow I'll be leaving for good. Please?" Harry begged.

The horse-like women scowled. She didn't really want to do this but if it meant a clean house without her having to clean then so be it. Besides, the boy always was a good cook.

"Fine. Now get in here and start dinner."

Harry entered the house, his trunk dragging behind him. Turning around he added, "And if anybody asks, I was at Aunt Margie's for the summer."

**Back To Dumbles…**

An alarm went of in Dumbledore's office. Harry was back at his relatives. Quickly calling a few members of the Order, he got ready to go interrogate Harry. Soon Molly, Moody, and Tonks were on their way to 4 Privet Drive.

Once they reached the edge of the wards and crossed them, they apparated with a audible 'pop'. Looking around at the cookie-cutter houses, they found one labeled with a four. They walked to it and Dumbledore knocked on the door. Harry was made to answer the door.

"Hello Harry. Mind if we come in? We would like you to answer a few questions," Dumbledore said in his concerned grandfather voice.

"Sure, come in," Harry replied, also playing his part.

He led them to the living room and motioned for them to sit down on the couch across from the chair he was sitting in.

"Would any of you like some tea?" Harry asked.

"No, maybe some other time I'm afraid," Dumbledore said regretfully. "Now, on to those questions."

"Shoot," Harry said.

"Where were you this summer Harry?" Dumbledore asked gravely.

"I was at Aunt Margie's house. Didn't Aunt Petunia tell you?"

Dumbledore looked shocked. Apparently he wouldn't have to go with his plan after all. The boy was still his pawn by all means. The only change about him was his hair was down to his shoulder blades and his bangs went down past his nose.

"That's good but you really shouldn't. The wards around this house protect you. We thought Voldemort got you," Dumbledore said.

"Nope. Been over at Aunt Margie's house," Harry replied cheerfully.

"One more question then we'll leave you to do as you please before you go to school tomorrow. Where are your relatives?"

"They're out shopping or something. Wasn't really paying attention to where they said they were going," Harry replied.

"Splendid. Well, we'll be on our way. Enjoy the rest of your summer Harry," Dumbledore said before leaving with the other three.

Harry's polite smile twisted into a smirk. He fell for it. All that was left was figure out how to go visit Tom during the school year. And there was something he'd been wanting to do for a while now… Harry headed out the door and went to the Gringotts to exchange wizarding for muggle money before heading back out to muggle London.

A/N: Kind of a cliffy I guess. Like it, love it, hate it? Plz review.

P.S. Do you want me to write what happens in muggle London or skip it?


	6. A Trip To Muggle London

Harry looked around before spotting the London Mall. Grinning, he went inside, his money in his pocket. He looked around as he walked through the mall before finally spotting the store he was looking for: Hot Topic.

Music blared. It was metal that Harry identified as Atreyu. The walls were black with posters showing what shirts looked like all over the place. There were cds set up against the far wall and clothes everywhere. There was only a few people there not counting the people that worked there.

A girl with blonde hair, highlighted with purple, and a variety of piercings walked over. She had on a black t-shirt with a striped pink and black long sleeved shirt under it. She had on baggy black pants with chains and white Vans with skulls.

"Need any help?" the girl asked.

"Um, yeah. I'm wanting a whole new wardrobe and I have no style whatsoever. Can you help?" Harry asked nervously.

The girl grinned and held out her hand. "I'm Emily, your new wardrobe specialist."

Harry chuckled and shook her hand. "I'm Harry."

For the next half hour he was led all throughout the small store and soon had five shirts, four pairs of pants, and three pairs of shoes. Emily rung it all up and handed the bagged clothes to him, which was pretty heavy.

"Hey Emily? Do you know a place where I can get my ears, nose, and tongue pierced?" Harry asked, trying to hold his heavy bags up.

Emily pulled him to the entrance of the store. Looking around, she finally pointed to a store near the foot court. It was called Abby's Tattoos and Piercings.

"There you go. They do everything," Emily said.

Harry ran his hands through his hair, revealing his scar. Emily stared in shock.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Your Harry Potter!" she nearly shouted.

"Sh! I didn't know you were a witch," he whispered.

"Yeah. I'm going to Hogwarts this year. I'm from the United States. North Carolina to be exact. We've heard of you even from there," Emily whispered back.

"See you there then," Harry said before leaving.

He waved goodbye at her and went to Abby's Tattoos and Piercings.

Entering the store he saw a counter with a woman who looked to be about twenty-five standing there looking at a magazine.

"Hello?" Harry asked nervously.

The girl looked up and smiled. She had brown eyes and a warm smile. Her lips were red and her skin and hair white. She was an albino. She had on a red and black striped tank top. She walked around the counter and he found she had on blue jeans and red flip-flops.

"Hey. I'm Abby and welcome to my shop! Whatcha need?" she asked.

"I want three piercings in each of my ears, my nose pierced, and my tongue pierced. I also want a tattoo," Harry said.

"Sure. Lets get those piercings first then we can get on to the tattoo," she said before pointing at a display case on the counter.

"Pick out the studs you want while I go get the gun and stuff," Abby said, then walked into a back room.

A couple minutes later Abby was back and Harry had picked out what he wanted. He picked out diamond studs for all of the holes in his ears and for his nose, he picked out a little silver nose stud. His tongue would be pierced with a silver bar.

Twenty minutes later his ears, nose, and tongue were pierced. Harry was near tears because of the pain in his tongue. His tongue hurt the worst of all but he knew he could heal it as soon as he got back to the Dursleys. But now, it was time for the tattoo.

"So, you know what tattoo you want or do you want me to show you a book of tattoos to choose from?" Abby asked, reaching for the tattoo book on the counter.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a drawing he drew during his time at Slytherin Manor. It was a large snake, a basilisk, wrapped around a beautiful sword. It looked life-like and Abby was surprised at the talent the boy possessed in drawing.

"Where do you want it?" Abby asked, holding in front of her face to examine it.

Harry pulled off his shirt and pointed at his spine. Abby nodded and got right to work. Some time later the tattoo was done and Abby's hand was sore. She brought out a mirror and showed Harry his tattoo.

"Wow. It's amazing," Harry said as he stared at his back in the mirror.

"You drew it," Abby said before putting her tools up. "It will be sore for a while but don't worry about it. By the looks of it you'll be sore for a while."

Harry chuckled.

After paying for everything, Harry left the mall and headed straight for the Dursleys, only to find Dumbledore and a few members of the order there. Seeing as they hadn't seen him yet, Harry shrunk the bags and put them in his pocket. Then he put a glamour on his piercings. He walked up to Dumbledore, Molly, Tonks, and Moody.

"Hey. What's up this time?" Harry asked cheerfully.

"There you are Harry!" Tonks said.

Molly ran to him and gave him a big hug, not noticing that he stiffened.

"It's all right Mrs. Weasley. Really," Harry managed to choke out. "Can't breath!"

"Oh, right dearie," she said and let him go.

Dumbledore sighed. "Where did you go this time Harry?"

"London. Why?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Dumbledore said, his usual twinkle in his eyes. "We best be going now. See you at Hogwarts Harry. And don't leave anymore. I'm sure you went to London to go get your stuff so no need for that now. Goodbye."

"Bye everybody," Harry said.

Once everybody apparated away, he went into the house. The Dursleys still weren't back and it was around five. Harry went upstairs to his bedroom and started to replace his old wardrobe with his new one.

The next day Harry had to get up early to do some last minute packing. He had to get his stuff from beneath the loose floorboards under his bed and had to pack quills and parchment for the upcoming year. Luckily, he was packed and ready to go by nine and therefore arrived there fairly early.

His uncle Vernon drove him there and didn't say a word to him. There wasn't even a goodbye seeing as that was the last time he would ever be seeing Harry. But Harry didn't mind and didn't say a word to his uncle. He just went straight through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾.

There were only a few people there, the Weasleys excluded. The Malfoys were there though and Draco was already boarding the train. Just the person Harry wanted to see. Really.

Harry followed Draco onto the train. Once on there Harry watched as Draco walked into a middle compartment and followed him.

"Draco," Harry called.

Said blonde turned around and faced his long time rival. "What do you want Potter?" He sneered.

"I want to say I'm sorry," Harry said, looking truly sincere.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

Harry took a deep breath before continuing. "I want to say I'm sorry for rejecting your offer of friendship in first year. I should have known Weasley only wanted to befriend me for my fame. So how about we start over?" Harry asked.

They stood there in silence for several minutes. More people started to come before Draco finally held out his hand.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. And you are?" Draco said with a small smile.

"Harry, Harry Potter," Harry said shaking Draco's hand.

"The Harry Potter!" Draco gasped out, acting shocked.

Harry grinned. "The one and only!"

The two laughed and went into their compartment. They put their trunks up. For the rest of the wait they talked about various things; Quidditch, classes, etc.

"So, what's up with the new look?" Draco asked. "Your… sexy."

Harry blushed. "I went on a little shopping spree."

"Well, I like it. Those clothes look delicious on you though I think I'd rather see you without them," Draco said, eyeing his new friend hungrily.

"Sorry, I'm taken," Harry said, grinning.

"Damn it. Should have gotten to you sooner," Draco said, laughing.

Harry just grinned.

Soon it was eleven and Weasley and Granger were looking for him. This would be one interesting train ride when the couple found their missing 'friend'.

A/N: It's not on hold anymore! I got writers block on my other story so decided to go ahead and write the others too. The chapter's short, I know, and not necessarily that funny but I think it's a pretty good story. Besides, right now I probably couldn't write anything funny if I tried; I had a bad day today. Well, hope you liked it. Like it, love it, hate it? Plz review!


	7. The Start Of Another Year

The train had just left the station when Harry's two 'friends' found them Harry was watching the scenery fly by while Draco read a book when the compartment door opened up. Harry turned around and Draco looked up to see a red faced Weasley and shocked Granger.

"Harry?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Yeah, that would be me," Harry said dully.

"HOW COULD YOU HARRY! I THOUGHT WE WERE YOUR FRIENDS! AND NOW YOU'RE HANGING OUT WITH MALFOY!" Ron roared.

"Wow, I thought he would've exploded sooner," Harry said, sneering.

"What did you do to him Malfoy? Did you put him under the imperious or something?" Ron yelled at Draco.

Draco sighed before standing up, Harry following suit. "No, he's not under the imperious curse. He sought me out Weasel."

"Harry? How could you?" Hermione asked, unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

Harry sneered. "How could I? How could you? I know you're not really my friends so why don't you do us all a favor and just fuck off."

"Harry, you know we're your friends. What happened this summer?" Ron asked weakly.

"I discovered the truth," Harry said, sitting back down.

Granger and Weasley just gaped at him. They were discovered but if they wanted any money they had to try and convince him that they were really his friends. Of course, Harry being Harry, they didn't stand a chance now did they?

"Just leave Weasel and Mudblood," Draco sneered before pushing them out and shutting the door. "Well, that was interesting."

Harry smirked. "It sure was. I wonder how long they'll keep up the charade."

Draco smirked back. "Who knows. Probably get paid for it so, knowing them, they'll be at it for a while."

"Yep."

Just then there was a knock on the compartment door. Expecting it to be Weasley and Granger again, Harry opened it up and was about to yell at them when his saw that it was Emily.

"Emily! Hey. C'mon in," Harry said, smiling.

"Hey Harry. I see you got those piercings," she said, sitting down next to Draco.

Harry nodded. Draco looked at the two, confusion written clearly on his face. Who the hell was that girl? She sounded American.

Harry sat down across from the two. "I'm sure you would like an explanation Draco."

"What ever made you think that?" the sarcastic blonde said.

"A guess."

"You guessed right, now explain yourself! Is this the one you're with?" Draco demanded.

Both Harry and Emily burst out laughing.

"I'll take that as a no," muttered Draco.

The two continued to laugh. And they were still laughing five minutes later so Draco had to hit them in the back of their heads to stop them.

"Ow. What was that for?" Harry whined, clutching the back of his head.

"Yeah. I don't even know you," Emily whined, also clutching the back of her head.

"Didn't want you to die of suffocation from to much laughing. I just saved both your lives," Draco said, smirking.

"That doesn't count," Harry said, his arms folded on his chest and his chin jutted out in defiance causing Emily to giggle.

Soon they were at Hogwarts. They had changed into their robes a few minutes previously and were just getting off the train when Ron and Hermione showed up beside Harry. Said wizard scowled at his ex-friends. Hermione attached herself to his arm while Ron smiled at them both.

"And just what the hell do you two think you're doing?" Harry spat.

Ron looked aghast. "What do you mean? We're your friends Harry. Duh," the redhead said as though it explained everything.

Draco just watched, amused. That boy's going to have his hands full this year.

Harry struggled to get out of Hermione's vice like grip. Emily had already left with the first years to get sorted and so was no help. Draco was having to much fun and was trying to stifle his laughter, not that it worked as he soon burst out laughing. Poor little Harry was all alone while dealing with the idiots.

Ron watched with a worried expression as Harry continued his struggles against Hermione's grip. Though the boy was pretty much stupid, he did realize this was not the way of going about gaining the boy's trust. In fact, it most definitely would only make the situation worse. Hell yeah it did.

They were nearly at the tables when Harry finally managed to escape Hermione. In fact, he was so pissed, he went and sat next to Draco. Well… let's say Dumbles wasn't to damn happy about that (nor the Slytherins on the Dark Side). Hell, he looked murderous, if only for a second it was enough for Draco, Harry, and Ali to see.

Wait, Ali? Harry looked up at the professors in surprise. Sure enough, the vampire sat there grinning down at him. Harry snorted. Of course she would be DADA professor. How else would she get into the school undetected? Then he realized. This must be her prank; getting into the school and teaching the chosen one the Dark Arts right under Dumbles's nose! Harry smirked up at his mate's grandmother and shook his head in amusement.

Then the first years came in. Emily was easily spotted as she was the tallest and oldest there. Harry smiled encouragingly at her, which she returned though it was somewhat forced.

The sorting hat suddenly burst out in song. Harry continued to ignore all being said. It was actually only then that he realized that he was pretty much ignoring everybody in favor of thinking; with the exception of Emily.

"Aldridge, Emily," McGonagall's called, startling Harry from his thoughts.

Looking over, Harry could see Emily nervously walk up and sit down on the stool; the sorting hat was then placed on her head. It took a moment until "Ravenclaw" was shouted. Emily went to go sit down with the Ravenclaws. Harry smiled and gave her a thumbs up and she smiled back.

"Before we eat I have a few announcements to make," Dumbles started. "The Forbidden Forest is just as the name says; forbidden. No magic is to be used in the corridors. A list of items not aloud is posted outside Filch's door. And last, but not least, I would like to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Ms. Alison Moore!"

Ali stood up and waved at the students, a grin planted firmly on her face; her amber eyes sparkled with mirth. There was a polite applause for the new DADA professor.

"And before I forget, as it turns out we have a few more announcements," Dumbledore started once again; that damn twinkle still in his eyes. "There will be a Halloween costume ball, a Christmas dance, and a talent show. The talent show will be November seventh. Now, let's enjoy the fantastic feast that was prepared," Dumbledore said before sitting back down.

Food magically appeared on the table. But that wasn't what Harry had his mind on; he could feel Dumbledore's eyes on him. Harry looked up but dared not look directly in Dumbledore's eyes. With a smirk, he turned his gaze back to the food on the table and started to pile his favorites on his plate and began eating.

Harry ate in silence and before he knew it (literally as he was to busy thinking of pranks to pull on Granger and Weasley) the feast was over. The prefects were rounding up the first years to take them to the common rooms but Harry, instead, went to go talk to Ali; Draco right behind him.

Harry smirked as he saw Draco following him suspiciously. Obviously the boy didn't trust him completely but he didn't blame him; he wouldn't trust anybody after years of fighting either, and he didn't.

"Hey Ali!" Harry called.

Said vampire just grinned and walked up to her new pupil. "Hey there Harry," she greeted.

"Best be getting to bed. Tomorrow classes start," Dumbles called before leaving them alone in the Great Hall.

Upon hearing the door finally close, Ali put up silencing wards around them and burst out laughing, unable to hide her mirth.

"I take it you enjoy being a vampire and teaching me Dark Arts right under Dumbles's nose?" Harry asked, an eyebrow rose in amusement.

Ali could only nod as she continued to laugh. Draco just watched, confused. Finally, he just couldn't take being in the dark.

"Okay, what the hell is going on? And who the hell are you?" Draco all but yelled.

Ali sobered, the usual glint of mischievousness and mirth still present in her eyes. "My name is Alison Slytherin, though here you will call me Professor Moore. I'm here to teach Harry here random things. Dark Arts, animagus training, Charms, etc."

Draco's mouth practically hit the floor as he started at his new teacher. Harry and Ali chuckled.

"Flies, Draco, flies," Ali and Harry chided at the same time.

Draco snapped his mouth shut and in the process, biting his tongue. He yelped as the crimson elixir known as blood filled his mouth along with the familiar sting of pain.

Harry and Ali were on the floor roaring with laughter. Draco scowled and stalked off to the Slytherin common room so he could sleep. He would get answers later; he was to tired to deal with this right now.

Harry and Ali soon managed to stop laughing and stand up.

"See you tomorrow Ali," Harry said, making his way out of the Great Hall.

"Yeah. I can't wait until tomorrow; we're going to have so much fun in class," Ali said before following Harry so she could go to her quarters.

It wasn't until Harry got to the portrait of the Fat Lady that he realized that he didn't know the password. Sighing, he knocked. Fortunately, somebody was up. Unfortunately, that happened to be Granger and Weasley.

"There you are Harry!" Granger exclaimed. "We wondered when you would get here. We have classes tomorrow."

"Yeah. Let's go get some sleep mate," Weasley said.

"What's the password," Harry sighed.

"Slytherin sucks," Hermione answered and moved aside so Harry could get inside.

Harry ignored them after that and just made his way up to the dormitory he shared with the other seventh year boys. There Harry got ready for bed, ignoring Ron entering and also getting ready for bed. Harry got in bed. He was nearly asleep but not before muttering something only he could hear.

"This is going to be one fucked up year."

A/N: Yay! I got over my writer's block. I would like to thanks all those who reviewed for reviewing. If it wasn't for ya'll I would've never made it this far and I would probably still have writer's block. And about that paragraph about Draco biting his tongue… I couldn't help but be a little sadistic there; only a tiny bit though. My craziness comes from listening to Eminem when I wrote this.

Like it, love it, hate it? Cookies to those who review! Constructive criticism encouraged. No flames people! No cookies for flames. Flamers can eat monkey poo.


	8. Harry's Solution and Draco's Problem

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! He was going to be late for class! Harry ran through the corridors until finally coming to a halt in front of the DADA classroom. With a sigh he walked inside and found the teacher wasn't there. With a grateful sigh he sat down in an empty seat next to Draco.

"Hey Harry," Draco said.

"Hey Drakey," Harry said, grinning.

"Don't call me that!" growled Drakey.

"Aw, why not?" Harry asked, pouting.

Drakey just scowled and looked away from his annoying black haired friend, trying to hold back a blush. There was no way he would let that boy get to him. No! Draco was already with somebody so there was no way he could have that sexy boy next to him, no matter how much he just wanted to- no! Stop thinking like this! La la la la. Not listening, not listening.

And while Draco was having that little inner struggle Professor Moore, better known as Ali, walked in. Instead of calling role she was trying to stop from laughing, having heard Draco arguing with himself. Eventually she gave up and started to burst out laughing, much to her class's confusion.

Harry and Draco looked at each other, then looked at there teacher with confused expressions on their faces. Well, except Draco; he just had a raised eyebrow. Malfoys don't do confused! Duh.

"Okay, okay. I'm fine, really," Ali said.

Ali went behind her desk and picked up the role. She called out the names of the students with the occasional giggle. Harry was so proud of her when she didn't giggle ALL the time.

When Ali finished role call she stood up in the front of her class and began the lesson.

"Okay, as you know I'm Professor Moore. I will be treated with respect. If you behave you will have fun in this class. If not then prepared for a very boring year. See? You get a choice; a boring year or a fun year, and I'm sure you all want a fun year right? Good. So do I. Let's begin with what you will be learning. Get out a quill and parchment. I want you to write down what I magic onto the board," Ali said, grinning, before pointing her wand at the board.

The students got out a quill and parchment. They were excited. By the way this professor acted, this would most likely be a fun class.

Words appeared on the board, signaling for them to write.

'_DARK CREATURES_

_Vampires_

_Werewolves_

_Incubus, succubus_

_Basilisk_

_Cerberus_

_Harpies_

_Dragons_

_Chimera_

_LIGHT CREATURES_

_Mermaid_

_Griffin _

_Phoenix_

_Angels_

_Seraphim _

_Centaur_

_Hippogriff_

_Cherubim_

_DARK AND LIGHT SPELLS (offense)_

_DARK AND LIGHT SPELLS (defense)_

_SPELL THEORIES_

_SPELL CREATION_

_ANCIENT DARK MAGIC_

_RITUALS'_

After everybody had copied down what was on the board, students started to talk amongst themselves. It seemed as though their professor didn't mind.

"This class is going to be great," Draco whispered to Harry.

"Yeah," Harry whispered back.

"Oi, Potter," hissed somebody behind Harry.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, turning around to face the person.

Said person turned out to be Blaise Zabini. "Why are you sitting over here?" asked the Italian boy suspiciously.

"Because we got over our differences and are now friends. He no longer wishes to be friends with Weasley and Mudblood," Draco whispered back to his friend.

Blaise smirked. "Well, any friend of Draco's is a friend of mine," Blaise said, extending his hand. "Blaise Zabini. A pleasure to meet you."

Without hesitation, Harry shook the offered hand. "Harry Potter. The pleasure's all mine," Harry said grinning.

"Now, as much as I'm sure you all love talking, it's my turn. I would like to warn you that I will probably not teach you these in order. Most likely, we'll be all over the place. But I will probably start on Dark Creatures. I know you'll probably learn all about them in Care of Magical Creatures and all but you need to know something other then taking care of them," Ali started. "This year, you all will be learning about rituals, offence and defense spells, ancient dark magic, and something I'm sure you will all enjoy, spell creation. By the end of this year you will all have created your own spell.

"On another note, I will have a club for anybody interested. It will be a spell creation club for those who want to learn more about it and want to create more then just one spell. But I warn you," Ali said the last part seriously. "Do not, I repeat, do not try to create a spell without supervision. Creating spells can be dangerous if done incorrectly. You can be seriously hurt of killed. Those who join the club and do well will get a license that allows you to create spells."

Ali talked about what her classes will be like until the bell rang.

"Mr. Potter, please stay," Ali said while everybody got ready to go.

When everybody left, Harry walked up to the desk. "Yeah?"

"Here," Ali said, handing a small box to Harry. "This is from Tom. It's a portkey. Well, what's in the box is a portkey. It's password activated. Now get going before you're late."

"Thanks," Harry said before rushing off to his next class.

Harry stuffed the box in his pocket and hurried to get to Care of Magical Creatures. He barely made it, though he was sure he wouldn't lose any points because Hagrid was his friend. Then again, he wasn't so sure about that. Maybe Hagrid was in on it too?

"Wel'ome 'o ano'er year, and your las', of Care of Ma'ical Crea'ures class. Le's ge' star'ed shall we?" Hagrid began.

The class seemed to go on forever. The half giant just went on and on and on about what they would be doing that year in class. Could it be even more boring? No. Hell, it got even more exciting when Weasley and Mudblood decided to talk to him. Oh joy. Not.

"Hey Harry. What do you think of Professor Moore's class? I think it'll be great!" Granger whispered excitedly.

"Yeah. Though, it does sound a bit dark, if you ask me, mate," Ron whispered.

Harry gritted his teeth and tired to pay attention to Hagrid. But sadly, he could not, so he gave up. The two idiots next to him were whispering in his ear about all sorts of stuff. He was trying as hard as he could not to punch them.

Soon the bell rang for lunch, though it seemed like an eternity to Harry. When he got to the Great Hall with the others, he sat with the Slytherins. He didn't eat or talk much. Instead the thought about what could be in the small box in his pocket. Curiosity won him over, so he left without finishing his chicken.

He headed straight to the common room without realizing that a certain blonde was following him. With his books slung over his shoulder, he made it to the common room and then went up to the seventh year dormitories.

Harry took his burden and through it on the bed before sitting down next to it. He pulled the small box he got from Ali out of his pocket and just as he was about to open it, Draco made himself known.

"What's that?" the blonde asked.

Harry looked up, startled, before scowling. "Why did you follow me?"

"Because I was curious as to why you'd leave lunch so early. And now I know the Gryffindor password and where the Gryffindor common room even is. So spill. What's in the box?" Draco said, smirking at the brunette.

"I'm not really sure either. Ali gave it to me," Harry said, looking back down at the box.

"Well, you aren't going to find out by just staring at it. Open it," Draco urged.

Harry did. Inside the small box was a ring. It was shaped like a snake. The mouth of the snake was devouring it's tail and it had rubies as eyes. The snake itself was made of silver. It was a beautiful ring. Harry and Draco both looked at it in awe.

"It's a ring," Harry said.

"Nah, duh!" Draco retorted.

Harry just scowled and threw the box at Draco. It hit the blonde boy right in between the eyes, causing him to send a death glare at Harry. Oh, and something fell out of it.

"It's a piece of parchment," Draco stated.

"Nah, duh!" Harry mocked.

It was Draco's turn to scowl. He handed the yellowish parchment to Harry and waited as Harry read it silently. It read:

'_Dear Harry,_

_This ring is a Portkey. It will take you to my manor whenever you want. All you have to do is say the password which is 'loverboy'. This must be said in Parsletongue. I have a ring similar to this one, but it has emerald eyes. I was hoping you would come visit me November 1__st_

_Love,_

_Tom M. Riddle'_

Harry smiled as he read it. Who knew the Dark Lord could be a romantic? Certainly not him, that's for sure.

"Who's it from," Draco asked after several moments of silence. "And who's Ali?"

Harry chewed his bottom lip, pondering on whether or not he should tell Draco. Looking at his watch, Harry realized that there was only a few more minutes until lunch was over and it was time for class.

"Meet me in the Room of Requirement after classes are out. But you have to promise to keep what I tell you a secret," Harry said at last.

"Fine. Now I have to get out of here before the Gryffs get here. See ya later," Draco said before walking out.

With a sigh, Harry took out the books he didn't need and put the books he did need in his bag. Then he hoisted it over his shoulder, put on the ring, and walked to his next class. These damn classes couldn't end sooner.

But they would eventually end. Harry was in his last class of the day and there was forty minutes left. He wished the stupid class would just hurry and be over with. It's not like McGonagall was trying to be interesting or anything. And if she was, she was doing a poor job of it.

But then it got interesting.

Neville was attempting to try the spell they were reviewing and ended up glued to the ceiling. Don't ask how that happened though. The thing that got them out of class though, was that it affected four other students to. So, while McGonagall was trying to get them down, they were free to go.

Harry was grinning when he was finally out of class. Now he would have some time to himself before Draco got there. When he went up to the seventh floor and was standing in front of where the door for the Room of Requirement would soon be, all he could think of was having a nice hot bath. But he also thought about meeting with Draco.

So when he went through the large oak door, he found himself in a comfortable room with a fireplace, two chairs, and a three seat couch. It was decorated with light woody colors like light greens and browns. Then he noticed another door. Curious, he put down his books down and went through the door.

On the other side was a bathroom similarly colored as the other room. But then he saw the bathtub. It was huge! It was bigger then the prefects bathtub. With a delighted squeal, Harry ran some hot bathwater before stripping down to nothing. He had half an hour to wait anyway, so why not?

The tub filled remarkably fast, almost like magic. Soon, Harry was sinking into the tub with a blissful sigh. And there he sat and after a few minutes he fell asleep.

It wasn't until he heard a door opening that he woke up. Since he didn't have his watch on, he could only guess it was about half an hour later. Wait, half and hour? Draco! Oh shit.

Harry scrambled out and just got out of the tub and was reaching for a big, fluffy, light green towel when Draco stepped in. Both boys froze. Harry's face soon turned as red as Weasley's face. There he was, standing naked in front of Draco. Finally reacting, Harry reached for a towel and put it around his waist. Draco ran off into the other room.

Though Harry was embarrassed, Draco was in heaven. He had just seen Harry without anything on! But there was one little problem… he was now sporting a hard on. And Harry was in the other room so there was no way he could… solve that little problem. With all his might, he tried to will it away. He thought about Filch in a bikini, which quickly made his erection disappear, but it also gave him horrible images. Now, he doubted he would ever be able to get hard again.

Then Harry came in. At least this time the boy was dressed.

"Can we please just forget that ever happened?" Harry begged.

No. "Yeah," Draco said, looking at his feet.

Harry sat down in a chair opposite of Draco. They sat in silence like that for several moments, until Draco decided to speak up.

"So, are you going to tell me what you promised?" Draco asked, looking up at Harry.

Harry looked up to. "Sure. In short, I'm half Dark Veela, from my mum's side. Voldemort is my mate. Ali is his vampire grandmother. You know her as Professor Moore. She's here to teach me things that you don't learn in school. You know, illegal Dark Arts and stuff. Does that explain it?" Harry explained.

Draco sat there in shock, gaping at the boy in front of him. He was surprised when Harry started to chuckle.

"Flies, Draco, flies," Harry chuckled.

"Huh?"

"They'll fly right into your mouth if you don't shut it," Harry said.

"Oh," Draco said, closing his mouth.

"So, what now?" Harry asked.

"Now, we go to our common rooms and go act as though we never left. I want to take a bath before the others do, so I'll see you later," Draco said, turning to leave. But before he left he turned back to Harry. "And congratulations on finding your mate. I'm a regular Veela and I've yet to find mine."

Then he left Harry there alone to think. But he didn't think to long because he had a headache and was ready to go to bed early. Falling asleep in the bath should be enough proof that he was tired. So, with a sigh, Harry picked up his books and went to Gryffindor tower to sleep for the rest of the day.

A/N: Yes! This chapter is longer the most have been lately. I don't know how good it is but I think it's okay. Like it, love it, hate it? Cookies to those who review! Eat monkey poo flamers!!!


	9. Dumbledore Enough Said

**With Dumbles During the Sorting Feast**

Dumbledore sat up in his big ole fancy chair watching as the students came in from the train ride. It was the start of another year and he could hardly wait to start Harry's advanced training in Light Arts. Hopefully the boy would die along with Voldemort. That would be great.

But something was off about Harry when he came in. His best friends were clinging on him and talking, but he didn't seem to be listening and actually seemed rather annoyed. And not only that; the boy seemed to have changed his look. He had piercings and his hair was longer then he had last seen him. The bangs were swept to the side to keep it out of his face.

Instead of going to the Gryffindor table like a good little Slytherin hating pawn, he went and sat down at the Slytherin table next to one Draco Malfoy. This infuriated Dumbledore to no end but he kept up his calm, grandfatherly façade, though he did show murderous intent for just a second. Hopefully the two numbskulls he hired to befriend the boy can get him back. There was just no way he was losing his puppet. He would be the one pulling the strings, not some little orphan boy!

Suddenly the Sorting Hat burst into song causing the coot to be snapped out of his thoughts. He listened halfheartedly but clapped when politely with the rest when it was over. Dumbledore made his usual speech before sitting back down. Throughout the feast he continued to watch Potter. The boy seemed right at home at the Slytherin table. He had to do something before Potter was lost forever.

When the feast was over he said yet another boring speech before sending everybody to bed. But Potter didn't go straight to the Gryffindor Common Room. He stayed behind to talk to Professor Moore, the Malfoy brat following closely behind him. Dumbledore made a mental note to keep an eye on the woman and the Malfoy brat too.

Harry called her 'Ali'. Must be a nickname. Where have they met before? Professor Moore wasn't a member of the Order and, as far as he knew, she didn't live anywhere near Harry. The only logical conclusion was that he met her in Muggle London or Diagon Alley.

"Best be getting to bed. Tomorrow classes start," Dumbles called before leaving them alone in the Great Hall.

He shut the door before placing his ear against the door in the hopes of catching their conversation. But it seemed they put up a silencing spell around them. With a sigh, Dumbledore retired to his office so he could think about the changes his little pawn had undergone. Who knows how the boy changed personality wise.

**The Next Day **

Potter had been acting normally, Dumbledore observed. Well, except for the fact he was sitting with the Slytherins again, that is. Though now he was talking to Zabini too. Hopefully, the boy would give up this foolishness and forgive his friends for whatever it was he was mad at them for. After Potter left breakfast to go to his first class Dumbledore called Weasley and Granger to his office after breakfast.

After breakfast Dumbledore sat in his office waiting for his other two pawns to come. One of his many little gadget thingys glowed once before showing the names of his two students approaching the door before becoming inactive again.

"Come in Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said.

They entered, both looking frightened. They must have realized that Dumbledore noticed Harry not talking to them.

"You wanted to see us Professor Dumbledore?" Granger asked nervously.

"Yes, my dear girl. Please, take a seat you two," Dumbledore said in his usual 'you're like my grandkids and I care about you' voice.

"What is it sir?" Weasley asked just as nervously as Granger.

"I see that you two seemed to have pushed young Mr. Potter away. You must befriend him again. We need to keep him on the light side and him befriending Slytherins isn't going to help the matter at all," Dumbledore said gravely, the twinkle dimmed considerably.

"Of course, Headmaster," Granger and Weasley chorused.

"Good. Now, off to class with you. I expect good grades from you Ms. Granger," Dumbledore said, smiling, that damn twinkle back.

Dumbledore smiled as his students left. Hopefully Potter would be back soon. Those Slytherins will probably drive the boy away, anyway. With a dark chuckle, Dumbledore reached into a bowl and popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

**Later That Day**

So far it seemed Potter was still not talking to Granger and Weasley. It may take time, but Dumbledore was confident the two he hired could keep Potter on the light side. He didn't see the boy until after the last class of the day. Longbottom and four other students were glued to the ceiling. Professor McGonagall had called him to help her get her students off the ceiling.

He was nearly there when the rest of the students were dismissed early. Potter had his bag slung over his shoulder and was walking towards the staircases. He was probably going to the Gryffindor common room, Dumbledore decided.

But there was something off about Potter. There seemed to be a slight buzz of magic around his hand. It was hardly noticeable and a normal wizard probably wouldn't notice it, but Dumbledore wasn't a normal wizard now was he? Well, yeah, but he was a powerful normal wizard.

He didn't think much on it. People put glamours to hide deformities, scars, and all sorts of things all the time. He probably just had a cut on his hand that he didn't want anybody to see. Dumbledore shrugged it off and went to helping the deputy headmistress get her students off the ceiling.

**About Forty or Fifty Minutes Later**

Dumbles was passing the Room of Requirement when a slightly blushing Malfoy stepped out. This struck him as odd but then a slightly blushing Potter stepped out. He didn't see the headmaster as the old coot had hid in the shadows to keep the other person from noticing him. It worked and Potter went to the Gryffindor tower to do whatever it is Potter does in his spare time.

And then it hit him. Potter and Malfoy were obviously dating! Professor Moore must be a family friend he met. Potter must have visited during the holidays and he didn't want his dear ole headmaster finding out. Dumbles grimaced in disgust at the thought of two boys together. It just disgusted him to no end.

Then he remembered the promise he made to Miss Weasley about Potter. He told her that he would let her have Potter if she made him lover her and if he survived the war. Of course, the girl was certain that Potter would survive.

With a sigh, Dumbledore walked to his office. He needed a drink while he thought on the Potter Problem.

A/N: I know, it's short but it's just a filler chapter. Please don't eat me! Anyway, I thought you might want to know what Dear ole Dumbles was up to. Next chapter Ellie's back! I know she hasn't been in the chapters much and I'm sorry Ellie fans, but she's not like Harry or Draco's best friend or anything. She hangs out with Pansy, Millicent, Emma(OC), and Daphne. Voldie should be in one of the next few chapters. Yay!

Like it, love it, hate it? Cookies to those who review! Thanks to all those who have reviewed, cookies to all of you and those who review this chapter. Flamers can have this monkey chocolate coughpoocough.


	10. The Pleasurable, But Unexpected, Meeting

**With Draco…**

Draco was still blushing lightly as he left the Room of Requirement with images of a very naked Harry still dancing through his head. In fact, the blonde was to preoccupied with his thoughts to notice Dumbles watching him as he left for the Slytherin common room instead of going to dinner. Nor did he notice when Harry came out.

Blondie was halfway to the dungeons when somebody stuck out their leg and tripped him. Draco landed face first on the hard stone floor beneath him. There was a sharp pain in his nose and it felt warm and wet. It must be bleeding. Cursing, he stood up and came face to face with a grinning girl his age with waist length black hair, a hot body and aqua eyes. He knew her to be Ellie. She was in his year and in Slytherin but he never really spoke to her.

"Sorry about that. I'll fix it right up," she said cheerfully before performing a healing and cleaning spell on Draco's broken nose.

"Any particular reason you tripped me Ellie?" Draco asked, scowling.

"I wanted to ask you if you knew where Harry is. I haven't seen him since this summer," Ellie explained.

"He's probably going to the Gryffindor common room," Draco said, rubbing his slightly sore nose.

"Wouldn't he be at dinner?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know. I guess he wasn't hungry or something," Draco said, still glaring at the cheerful girl in front of him.

"Can you take me there?" Ellie asked.

Draco sighed. Great, just what he needed. More time with the girl. "Sure. Follow me," Draco said, leading Ellie to the Gryffindor common room.

A few minutes later the reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. The woman eyed them suspiciously but when Draco said the password. The Slytherins entered into the forbidden territory. Both grimaced at the colors displayed all over the room.

"Damn. Why do they need so much red and gold? Even the Slytherin common room doesn't have all green and silver. This is just way to bright for me," Ellie said, covering her eyes with her hand.

Draco smirked, but the smirk soon faded when he had a sudden urge to hold that hand. He brushed the feeling away and lead the girl to the boys' dormitories. They found Harry napping on the bed farthest to the right.

"Sh, Draco," Ellie whispered, putting a finger to her lips before tiptoeing across the room to the bed where Harry was asleep.

Draco watched anxiously, wondering just what she was planning. He had seen the mischievousness her aqua eyes had shown with. She was obviously up to something, though he bet that something would be highly amusing. Well, maybe not to Harry, but most likely it would be to him.

Ellie slowly crept toward her sleeping friend. With a grin, she jumped onto the best.

"HIYA HARRY! Ellie yelled when she jumped.

Harry was wide awake with a start and fear in his eyes. He jumped up and ran into a corner, his hands protecting his face as though he expected to be hit. Ellie and Draco frowned at the brunette's odd behavior.

Draco slowly walked up to Harry and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. He took the boy into his arms and held him close, rubbing circles into his back and whispering soothing words into his ear. A few minutes later Harry calmed down and finally spoke.

"I-I'm sorry guys-"

"I'm a girl," Ellie interrupted.

"That's just a… reflex, I guess you would call it," Harry mumbled, looking at the his feet.

Draco stood up and took Harry with him. "It's okay. But exactly why is hiding in a corner a reflex?" Draco demanded, arms crossed.

Harry bit his lip, contemplating on whether or not to tell them. Sure, they deserved to know… well, not really. Harry decided to tell them some other time, when he was able to trust them more.

"I'll tell you someday," Harry finally said.

Draco nodded but Ellie whined.

"Pleeeeeaaaaasssssse Harry!" Ellie whined.

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"Stop that! I'll tell you someday but not now," Harry said before getting up off the floor and storming out.

Both Draco and Ellie were silent after Harry left and Ellie was crestfallen.

"I think he's upset," Ellie said, her grin firmly in place.

Draco sighed and left the girl there alone.

Ellie just stood there for a minute. A sad look replaced the ever present grin as she let her mask drop. She plopped down on the bed with a sigh. Throughout her life she was never really serious. Her dad was always to busy or not even there because he was bodiless. Because of this she never really knew how to interact with people, only the house elves she befriended, and they loved people who played and joked around. But when she came to Hogwarts, she had to adjust. And she did, but she still wasn't very good at being with people. She didn't have a best friend. Sure she had friends, but Ellie knew very well that they talked about her behind her back and didn't really like her.

Now she had ruined it with Harry and there was no way Draco would want to know somebody like her. His reaction today was enough to tell that. But she didn't really want to worry. She had Ali, though the vampire was hardly ever there. She didn't care if she didn't really have any friends! Did she?

Ellie wasn't really sure. It hurt to see Harry walking away like that. Maybe it really did matter to her. She wanted Harry to like her and accept her. And for some reason, she wanted that of Draco to. Damn it! It's just all to confusing.

Ellie let out a frustrated growl before putting on her happy mask and leaving Gryffindor Tower. With a big grin she faced the world again and went to go find Harry to apologize.

But Harry didn't want to be found. He was on his way to the Shrieking Shack thanks to the humpback witch statue. The dirt walls around him were moist and smelled of earth. The pathway seemed to go on forever and it seemed like quite a few uneventful hours before he finally made it to the solitude of the Shrieking Shack. He was near the stairs when he heard footsteps that told him he wasn't alone in the shack.

Quickly looking around, Harry looked for a place to hide. Finding a table with a cloth that reached the floor, Harry made his way as quietly as he could and hid under it. Not ten seconds later somebody entered the room. Harry couldn't tell who it was as he could only see the feet, but he knew they must be in hiding and probably dangerous. Harry kept as still as possible and dared as much as he dared.

Harry closed his eyes trying to steady his heartbeat and noticed the footsteps getting closer. A hand reached the hem of the tablecloth and slowly pulled it up, as though afraid of what might be under it. Harry's eyes snapped open when he heard the quiet sound of the moving cloth. Getting ready to run, Harry tensed. Once the tablecloth was up enough, Harry shot out with speed that came from years of playing Quidditch. But he wasn't fast enough. The hand shot out and grabbed him by the ankle.

Harry turned around to see a large muscular man with shoulder length silver hair staring at him with piercing amber eyes. He didn't have a shirt on and only wore tight ripped blue jeans and old sneakers. The man looked to be about six feet, three inches and dangerous.

With all his might, Harry kicked the hand that dragged him by the ankle. Eventually the large hand released his grip. The man let out a frustrated, almost inhuman growl. Harry struggled wild-eyed to get to the tunnel so he could escape to the haven of Hogwarts. But the silver-haired man wouldn't have that. He lunged for Harry again who dodged it, but how many more times could he dodge the man? Both were fast but Harry was getting tired and it seemed as though the man wasn't at all.

Then Harry remembered the portkey ring Tom gave him. He quickly hissed "lover boy", but just as he did the man's hand closed around his and was about to pull Harry up when they both disappeared.

The two reappeared in an office, much to the surprise of the red eyed man sitting at his desk.

The silver haired man looked around a bit before realization dawned on his face.

"Harry? Fenrir? What the hell are you to doing here?" Tom asked staring coldly at the silver haired man he called Fenrir.

"Trying to get away from him!" Harry gasped out, getting up off the floor and making his way over to Tom.

"Fenrir?" Tom asked.

"He was in my territory," Fenrir explained. "He also had a familiar smell to him. The boy smelled a little like you."

"That would be because he's my mate," Tom explained. "But would you care to tell me why you weren't with your pack Fenrir? Last I checked they were in the woods near this mansion."

Pack? Then Harry realized that this must be a werewolf.

"I was looking for a cave in the Forbidden Forest for my pack to stay in. I stayed in the shack in Hogsmeade until I found a place. I left my beta in charge of the pack. I had just gotten there and was looking around when his delicious scent came about," Fenrir said that last part while grinning sadistically and licking his lips. "Now, care to tell my why Potter is over here _alive?"_

"He is my mate. That would probably explain why he smells a bit like me too," Tom explained, pulling Harry onto his lap and placing a kiss on his nose.

Harry giggled and snuggled into Tom. "Any reason you were going to the Shrieking Shack Harry?" Tom asked, frowning.

"To escape the barrage of questions about my past," Harry mumbled.

"Oh. Well, you should be getting back Harry, as much as I hate to say it. I hardly get to see you anymore," Tom said. "It's nearly eight."

"Aw," Harry whined.

"Let the boy stay a bit. I'll apparate him back when you're done doing… whatever," Fenrir said.

"That would be great Fenrir, but you can go ahead and go back to your shack. The ring Portkey Harry has goes both ways," Tom said.

Fenrir shrugged and went to the foyer. Soon, they heard the 'pop' of apparation. Tom looked down hungrily at the younger male on his lap. They were alone.

Harry wasn't sure if he liked that hungry look his mate was giving him. Tom leaned down and kissed Harry deeply. Before Harry even realized what had happened, he and Tom were in Tom's bedroom, on the Slytherin green bed. Harry was nervous of where this was going. He didn't want to push Tom and, yes, he wanted this, but… now that they were on the bed he wasn't so sure…

Tom kissed a trail across Harry's jaw before moving to the smaller man's neck. He kissed the boy's neck until he found a sensitive spot that caused Harry to moan loudly. With a smirk, Tom sucked and bit the spot until it left a hickey. He was surprised when Harry started to push him away. Tom looked at Harry in confusion. The younger man's face was tinged pink and his eyes were dilated in pleasure.

"I don't want too…" Harry trailed off, looking away, afraid he'd hurt Tom.

But Tom smiled. It wasn't a happy smile, but it was a smile. "I understand Harry. But let me do something, please."

Harry was nervous at what Tom was planning, but nodded in consent. Tom grinned and started trailing kisses down Harry's jaw before reaching his neck again. Tom sucked the hickey he'd left behind and bit it, causing a pleasurable pain to shoot through Harry, causing him to gasp.

Tom slid Harry's shirt off and started trailing kisses all down his chest. With one hand, he pinched and twisted one of Harry's nipples, causing the boy to moan. Tom brought his mouth up to the other pink nub and bit down on it slightly. He swirled his tongue around the nipple before switching with the hand. Soon Harry was squirming under Tom's expert ministrations.

But Tom soon stopped and brought his mouth down to Harry's naval before trailing lower. Soon Tom had Harry's pants and boxer's off and threw them on the floor somewhere. It didn't take much for Harry to realize what Tom was about to do.

Tom placed an experimental kiss on the head of Harry's rock hard cock, getting a shudder from the smaller man. Harry's breath was coming out in gasps by now.

Smirking, Tom took the all of the cock in front of him into his mouth and giving it a hard suck. Harry threw his head back in pure pleasure and moaned. Tom swirled his tongue around the head of Harry's cock causing the boy to moan and beg. In one quick movement, Tom had Harry's whole cock in his mouth and throat, causing Harry to scream Tom's name. Tom sucked hard before humming. The humming was it for Harry. Tom realized this and backed up so the cock wasn't in his throat before giving one final, hard suck. Harry screamed Tom's name as he came into the man's mouth. Tom sucked him dry before crawling over next to Harry on the bed.

Harry was panting, trying to even out his breathing a bit before saying anything.

"What was that for?" Harry asked when he managed to steady his breathing.

Tom looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "Consider it a late birthday present."

Harry chuckled. "That was the best birthday present ever."

Tom laughed and covered them both up. Soon both were asleep, completely forgetting Harry was supposed to be going back to Hogwarts.

A/N: Tom and Ellie are back! Yay! Plus you get that lemonyish scene. BTW, that's my first time writing a blowjob scene. How did I do?

You got a look at Ellie. Hope this chapter gives you a hint of who Draco's mate will be. It's a tinyish hint but a hint none the less.

Like it, love it, hate it? Cookies for the good reviewers who don't flame. But flamers don't get monkey poo this time. I'll sick Fenrir on you.


	11. Dumbledore's Suspicians

Harry awoke in the morning in an unfamiliar room

Harry awoke in the morning in an unfamiliar room. It took him a few seconds to remember what happened the night before. It brought a smile to his face and he looked over at his sleeping mate. He chuckled softly at seeing the dark lord drooling all over his pillow.

Then he remembered that he was supposed to be at Hogwarts.

"Shit!" Harry exclaimed, throwing off the covers and getting dressed.

"Huh?" Tom said drowsily from the bed.

"I have to go!" Harry exclaimed.

"Huh- oh! Shit, you were supposed to go back last night," Tom said, getting up and changing.

Harry gave Tom a quick peck on the lips before hissing the password for the ring portkey leaving Tom wondering why he was in such a hurry. Tom shrugged it off and went to go have breakfast.

When Harry got back to the Shrieking Shack he ran through the tunnel. It took forever but he finally made it back to the castle. Not having his invisibility cloak he had to sneak to his common room. Praying nobody knew he was missing that night, he said the password to the Common Room and was going to head straight for the dormitory but was stopped by two worried looking ex-best friends. Dumbledore no doubt knew he was missing if those two knew.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, getting up from the couch and making her way to Harry.

Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck and hugged him. Harry just stood there and hoped it would end soon. Well, the hug not his life.

"Get off me!" Harry finally said seeing that Hermione wouldn't let go.

She still wouldn't let go and Harry then noticed wandering hands. It seemed as though she was looking for something. Harry pushed her off and she fell to the ground. Ron rushed to go help up his girlfriend while glaring at Harry.

"What's your problem, mate?" Ron asked, standing up with Hermione.

"I'm not your 'mate' Ron and don't you ever call me that again. I have a mate and it is most definitely not you," Harry growled.

Ron blinked. "Mate? As in soul mate?"

Shit. Harry knew he shouldn't have said that.

"Yes, not that it's any of your business. Now I have to go get ready so I'll see you later, unfortunately," Harry muttered the last part.

Ron looked as though he was going to say something else but Harry ignored him and went to the seventh year dormitories. He got a clean change of clothes and went into the shower. The hot water felt good on his tense muscles. He sighed washed up the got dressed.

When he finished he shower it was around six thirty. Breakfast should be ready for those who tend to get up early so Harry went to go eat breakfast. Noticing that Draco and Ellie were already there, he went to go eat with the Slytherins.

"Hey Ellie, hey Draco," Harry said sitting down beside Ellie and across from Draco.

"Hey Harry," Ellie and Draco said at the same time, Ellie grinning.

"Guess what Harry?" Ellie asked, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to enter the Talent show come November!" Ellie said, grinning and looking so much like her grandmother.

November couldn't come quick enough, Harry decided. Maybe he should enter the talent show to. He was never very talented but he did love to sing.

With a sigh Harry decided he wasn't hungry and went to his first class: Potions, Ellie and Draco following closely behind him.

**November 1****st**

It was finally November and that night Harry would be going to see Tom. Tomorrow would be the start of his training with Ali and the seventh would be the talent show. Right now Harry was on his way to his first class, DADA with Professor Moore. He sat down next to Draco; Ellie sat in front of him in the first desk.

"Hello class," Ali said, entering the room with a grin. "I wanted you to know that today we will be learning about dark and light veela. I had decided to add them to the curriculum. Now who can tell me about a dark veela?"

Harry's hand shot up just as fast as Hermione's, shocking the know-it-all very much.

"Mr. Potter," Ali said, pointing at Harry.

"Dark veela are very attractive, though with a darker, more lustful kind of pull. They find their mates through smell. They can perform magic like any wizard though they have their own brand as well as wizarding magic, though their wizarding magic is stronger. They are stronger then normal humans, though not quite so much as creatures like vampires. They have a keen sense of smell as to find their mate and sense danger and emotions," Harry said.

Hermione looked at him in shock. She didn't even know so much about dark veela.

"Wow, really? I didn't even know so much about dark veela," Ali said.

Harry blushed and looked down a bit. He knew now that he'd said to much.

"Now, who can tell me about light veela?" Ali asked.

This time Draco's hand shot up as fast as Hermione's.

"Mr. Malfoy," Ali called.

"Light veela are attractive, though it is a more romantic attraction. They, unlike dark veela, find their mate through singing. Like dark veela they have their own brand of magic that is the same as dark veela though they use a lighter kind of magic. Their wizarding magic is also stronger then normal wizards but they are better at light magic," Harry snickered at this causing Draco to glare at him for a second. "They have a keen sense of hearing as to find their mate," Draco finished.

"Where do you two learn about these things?" Ali asked.

"Yeah. Your descriptions were detailed and some them not found in any book that I've read," Hermione said, her brows furrowed in thought.

"Guesses?" Harry and Draco said at the same time.

"Whatever," Hermione muttered and crossed her arms.

Draco and Harry grinned at each other.

Eventually classes were over and Harry, followed by Ellie, retired to the Room of Requirement while Draco went to the Slytherin common room. Ellie tapped Harry on the shoulder. Harry stopped and turned around to see a grinning Ellie.

"Can I come with you?" Ellie said.

Harry wanted to say 'no' and spend some time with Tom alone but it was her dad and her home so Harry said 'yes'. They both made it to the Room of Requirement. When they made it there Ellie decided that then was a perfect time to ask questions.

"Is what you said about dark veela true?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. "I think I said too much though. I'm sure Hermione's suspicious."

"Yeah, probably. She thinks she knows it all but ha! You got her there. Some of what you said isn't known by wizards because Veela usually like to stay away from wizards though the occasional one does seem to like humans," Ellie said, still grinning.

Harry smiled. "Let's get going."

Ellie put a finger on the ring and Harry whispered the password. They were instantly taken to Slytherin Manor. There they were met by the smiling face of Tom. Ellie ran up and gave her dad a big hug. It was then that Harry noticed Ali standing behind Tom grinning. When Ellie finished up with hugging her dad she went and gave her grandmother a big hug too.

"What, I don't get a hug?" Harry asked pretending to be hurt.

Tom came over and gave Harry a hug before kissing him warmly on the lips. Harry put him arms around Tom's neck to deepen the kiss and Tom wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him closer.

Ali and Ellie wolf whistled, reminding Harry and Tom to remember that they were there. Harry and Tom pulled apart, both blushing.

"That was hot," Ali said, smirking.

Ellie nodded in agreement. Harry laughed and Tom scowled.

**With Dumbles…**

Dumbledore was being… well, Dumbledore, and was eating lemon drops and waiting for his faithful pawns to come and give their Potter Report. Basically that was their report on how Potter was acting and what he was doing.

A minute later one of his thing-a-mu-jigs starting lighting up and told the names of those right outside his door. It was Weasley and Granger. The thingy became inactive and he called for them to come in.

They entered and took a seat in front of the desk after Dumbledore motioned for them to do so.

"So, what has Potter been up to?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's been getting along with the Slytherins, namely that Riddle girl and Malfoy," Ron said scathingly.

"He and Malfoy also knew a lot about veela; Potter knowing about dark veela a bit more then any books tell of. Malfoy knew about light veela, also a suspicious amount that books don't say," Hermione said. "The teacher, Professor Moore, didn't say much about it and went on teaching class."

Dumbledore ran his fingers through his beard. Something was going on, and he would find out what it was before then end, that was for certain.

"You can go. Report if anything else suspicious happens," Dumbledore said.

Granger and Weasley left in silence, knowing that Dumbledore wanted to think and that meant to leave him alone.

What Dumbledore was thinking about was how Potter and Malfoy knew so much about veela, more then most wizards. He'd have to ask Granger to tell him exactly what the two had said about veela but that could wait. For now he would come up with theories.

Malfoy was more then likely a light veela. That would explain his light hair and why so many were attracted to him. Grey or silver eyes were common among light veela and Malfoy had just that; grey eyes. His father looked like an older version of him to.

But Potter, Potter was a mystery that Dumbledore was desperate to solve. How the boy knew so much he didn't know; his father had no creature blood and his mother was a muggleborn so there was no way he could be a dark veela. Dark hair and various shades of green in eye color were the shared trait among dark veela. But family history showed that he wasn't a dark veela. Then how could he have known so much about them?

**With Draco…**

The talent show… what could he do for it? Yeah, he could sing but… should he sing? Draco shook his head in frustration. He couldn't decide what to do for the talent show. He'd gotten a letter from his father the previous morning saying that he wanted to come watch Draco in the talent show. Translation: enter the talent show and show those idiots what a Malfoy can do.

Ever since then Draco had been trying to think of what he could do for the talent show. Then it hit him. How come he hadn't thought of it before? He could draw!

Grinning, Draco ran straight to his room and started to draw something for the talent show. He would make his father proud yet. Though with his style, he might make several people a bit afraid of him or his artwork one.

Draco went to his trunk and got out a nice, clean piece of muggle paper. Yes, muggle paper. He found that muggle art supplies were better then using a quill and yellowish parchment.

He started with a head, the face contorted in agony. The arms were in the figures hair, wrenching at it as though to stop whatever hell had befallen it. The figure was hunched over on its knees. Its clothes were ripped and its chest was covered by its elbows. There was no way to tell if it was a man or a woman. Next he drew blood. Blood covered the figure in various spots as well as the ground. Draco drew in a few other figures that were mere shadows. The only details visible were their eyes which looked evil and malicious. There was one lone figure standing far away from the crowd around the first figure and it looked sympathetic.

The picture was far from done. It was only a rough sketch and minor details so far but it looked pretty good. It took about forty minutes to get the sketch of it right. Draco decided he would do some more of it tomorrow. For now, he was hungry and wanted dinner. He already knew Harry was gone; he had told Draco in the last class.

**A/N: Yay! I finally wrote chapter 11. It took forever to write. Not much to say really… well, sorry for not updating earlier but with school and spring break… sorry. Like it, love it, hate it? Plz review! Cookies for the good little peoples who review but monkey poop for those who flame.**


	12. Chess Piece

Hermione was furious. Why you might ask? Well, she just saw Ron Weasley, her boyfriend, making out with Lavender Brown in the Gryffindor Common Room. Tears barely leaked from her eyes before she roughly wiped them away. She wasn't going to cry. Ron wasn't worth any tears. Comfort, comfort was what she needed. But where was Harry, her usual shoulder-to-cry-on guy? She couldn't find him anywhere!

Anybody who saw Hermione stayed out of her way and didn't talk to her. But Hermione didn't notice; she was to busy looking for Harry then paying attention to those scared of her because her hormones were acting up.

But Harry was nowhere to be found. Hermione had looked everywhere; the kitchen, the common room, the dormitory, the Room of Requirement, Dumbledore's office, and even the dungeons! But the Gryffindor was nowhere to be found. Of course, that was probably because Harry wasn't even in the castle but Hermione didn't know that.

With a growl of frustration, Hermione stomped off to Dumbledore's office to tell Dumbledore that she couldn't find Harry. Of course, going to see the headmaster wasn't the best of ideas when you're pissed and need somebody to vent to.

**With the Missing Gryffindor…**

Harry was sitting at a desk with Tom in said dark wizard's office. Currently, they were trying to figure out what song Harry could sing at the talent show that would hint that he was no longer Dumbledore's pawn. It had only been half an hour and Harry was already bored.

"What about 'Nobody's Fool' by Avril Lavigne?" Tom asked.

"How the hell to you even know about her? Isn't that music for teens?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

"What do you expect me to listen to? Beethoven?" Tom asked, insulted.

"Maybe. How about…" Harry thought a second. "'I Hate Everything About You' by Three Days Grace?"

"No! You're saying you love him!" Tom exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that. I like the title though," Harry said, grinning.

"Yeah, it's a great title," Tom laughed.

"Okay, what about 'Crazy Bitch' by Buckcherry?" Harry asked.

Tom blinked. "What the fuck does that have to do with hating Dumbledore?"



Harry shrugged and though a moment. "What about… 'Behind Those Eyes' by 3 Doors Down?"

"That sounds good," Tom said. "How about 'Thnks fr th Mmrs' by Fall Out Boy?"

"That song always sounded like it was talking about sex if you ask me. 'Father's Son' by 3 Doors Down?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. How about 'Kryptonite' by 3 Doors Down?" Tom suggested.

"How about we decide later. Let's go see Ali and Ellie. I wonder what they're going to sing!" Harry said before bounding out of the office.

Tom followed Harry out and found everybody in the living room. Apparently Ellie and Ali hadn't chosen anything yet and were still deciding. Harry was already suggesting songs when Tom got there. The older man stayed out of it and let the others decide on the songs.

"What about 'Cowboy' by Kid Rock?" Ali suggested to Ellie; they were deciding on Ellie's song first.

"When did you even decide to enter the talent show?" Tom asked his grandmother from the other side of the room.

Ali grinned and shrugged before getting back to helping Ellie decide on a song.

"What about 'Buttons' by Pussycat Dolls?" Harry suggested.

"No! That'd make me look like a slut. What about 'Sk8er Boi' by Avril Lavigne?"

"Maybe. What about 'Mama' by My Chemical Romance?" Ali suggested.

"Oh, I don't know! How about I just sing 'Wake Me Up When September Ends' by Green Day and be done with it?" Ellie suggested, aggravated by all the choices and indecision.

"Hm… no," Ali said.

Ellie sighed. "How about we think of a song for you?"

"Sure. Any ideas?" Ali asked.

"Um…" Harry and Ellie looked thoughtful.

Tucked away in a corner on the other side of the room was a slowly maddening Tom. Why couldn't they just decide on a song already? Did they have nothing better to do with 

their day?! Apparently not but Tom sure did! Okay… not really. But he would if he could get Harry into his bed.

Grinning, Tom daydreamed about all the terribly naughty things he would do to Harry when they were both ready. From the other side of the room Harry noticed the very odd grin on his mate's face. Looking down he noticed a bulge in the older man's pants. Realizing what Tom must be thinking about, he turned back to Ellie and Ali hoping that neither noticed his bright red face. If they did notice, they didn't say anything.

"What about 'Pain' by Three Days Grace?" Harry suggested.

"You know what, I think I'll surprise you. November seventh, I'll be singing a song you never thought I'd sing!" Ali promised. "Now, if Tom would come back to us from his little, ahem, dream world, we could go eat lunch."

Grinning, Harry ran over and jumped on Tom's lap, successfully snapping the man out of his daydream. Dragging Tom by the wrist, Harry took him to the dining room where Ellie and Ali sat already eating.

When lunch was over Harry and Ellie had to say their goodbyes; they had to be at Hogwarts before they were missed. Harry gave Tom a ridiculously long goodbye kiss while Ellie just gave everybody a hug, even Harry.

"Why did you give me a hug," the Gryffindor questioned.

Ellie shrugged and touched Harry's ring. Hissing the password, Harry and Ellie were portkeyed back to Hogwarts, the Room of Requirement to be exact. Skipping, Ellie left the room, most likely to find and bug Draco. Harry, though, went to the Gryffindor common room. He still had to pick out a song to sing at the talent show and wasn't anywhere closer to picking.

**With Draco…**

Everything was going fine with his drawing until Ellie showed up. After working on his picture for nearly an hour getting all the little details done, Ellie shows up and scares the shit out of him. Now there was a long, light line running straight through the picture. Even though it was light, the smallest thing can make the picture terrible. Draco worked frantically to remove it, occasionally stopping to look up and scowl at the grinning girl.

"Whatcha doing?" Ellie asked after Draco finished his frantic erasing.

"Drawing a picture for the talent show," came the muttered reply.

Draco looked over the picture to make sure it was perfect. Once satisfied that it was fine, he began to work on it some more while ignoring Ellie. Finally deciding that she'd done enough damage, Ellie went to bug someone else. That someone was Blaise.

"Hey Blaise!" Ellie called, running into the common room from the dormitories.

"Hey Ellie," Blaise said, waving her over.

Blaise was probably Ellie's only male friend in Slytherin; most others thought she was weird which is why the only boyfriend she ever had was Blaise, and that was only for a week before they decided it didn't really work.

Ellie sat down with Blaise and they both began to talk about the talent show; who was entering, who they thought would win, what they were going to do, and about why Dumbles decided to do a talent show all of a sudden. Draco came down a few minutes later. Rolling his eyes at the two, he left for lunch as he hadn't eaten yet.

**With Hermione…**

Somewhere Hermione was talking to Dumbledore about the missing Potter. Apparently they hadn't realized that somebody used a portkey to leave or get into the castle and were clueless that Harry was gone or that he'd come back. Because of this an angry Dumbledore sent Hermione to double check everywhere she could think of where he could be.

Oh and why, you ask, was kind 'ole Dumbles angry? Well… Hermione kind of got this hormonal thing going on and kinda, sorta pissed Dumbledore off. You don't want to know exactly what "kind" words were shared.

Anyway, Hermione checked and double checked everywhere until she came to the Room of Requirement. Upon reaching the door it opened. Harry stepped out with Ellie Riddle. Both were smiling until they saw Hermione looking at them suspiciously at them.

"Hello Harry. I've been looking for you. Professor Dumbledore would like to see you," Hermione said, eyeing the, what she thought, couple.

"See ya later Harry!" Ellie yelled, grinning, before running of to the Slytherin common room.

Shaking his head, a small smile forming on his lips, Harry headed to Dumbledore's office. After saying the password (Smarties) he stepped into Dumbledore's office. Sitting there in all his glory was Albus Dumbledore, the greatest chess player of all time. At least, that's what Harry thought in mockery of the old coot.

"Hello Harry, my boy. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully.

Harry declined politely.



"Do you like… playing chess Harry?" Dumbledore asked, continuing the chess game he was playing against himself before Harry arrived.

"Sometimes," Harry said slowly, eyeing the old wizard in front of him suspiciously.

"I rather like playing it. A challenge, you know? I find it rather fun strategizing. Of course," Dumbledore turned serious, "when the chess piece doesn't listen it's rather hard to win."

Harry knew exactly what Dumbledick was hinting at. He wanted Harry to follow orders and do what he was told. Exactly like a chess piece. But Harry didn't play that way. Soon Dumbledore would find out exactly who the true chess master was. The hard way.

Narrowing his eyes, Harry replied. "Yes, it would be rather difficult to win if a piece doesn't follow orders. It's also better if the pieces trust the player. If they don't, then they won't want to follow orders nor will they help you win."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. Maybe he had said too much but Dumbledore needed to be taken down a notch. Smirking, Harry motioned for Dumbledore to continue his chess match against himself.

"Indeed," Dumbledore muttered, continuing his chess match. "You may go."

Still smirking, Harry left to go find Draco. He hadn't seen the boy since breakfast. Eventually he made his way into the Slytherin common room thanks to Ellie. He found Draco in his room working on his picture.

"Hey Drakey," Harry said, plopping down beside the blonde on the bed.

"Don't call me that!" Drakey growled.

Harry just grinned along with Ellie. Both brunettes looked over the blonde's shoulder to see the unfinished picture. Nobody said anything for several minutes until Ellie suddenly jumped up.

"I need to go pick out a song and practice! See ya'll later," she said before jumping off the bed and running out of the room leaving the two boys struck speechless.

"She scares me sometimes," Draco muttered several minutes later.

Harry nodded dumbly. Now he just had his song to pick out and practice.

**A/N: Please don't kill me! I didn't mean not update in so long! I'm sorry! I'll have another chapter ready within the next couple days if that makes you feel any better. And less homicidal. And a big thank you to all the lovely reviewers! I love you guys so much, thank you! Cookies to everybody! Well, virtual cookies.**

**Like it, love it, hate it? Please review!**

**Oh, and ya'll get to pick the song Harry sings. The choices:**

**Nobody's Fool- Avril Lavigne**

**I Hate Everything About You- Three Days Grace**

**Crazy Bitch- Buckcherry**

**Behind Those Eyes- 3 Doors Down**

**Thnks fr th Mmrs- Fall Out Boy**

**Father's Son- 3 Days Grace**

**Need lyrics? I'll be happy to send them to you if it will help you vote. The song won't be revealed until the chapter with the talent show. Hell, that might be the next chapter, I don't know yet.**


	13. Pranks and Pregnancy

Fred and George were ecstatic. There was a death eater meeting! They had their pranks ready and their robes and masks on. Grinning to one another, they concentrated on their marks and apparated to the Dark Lord's manor somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

Most of the death eaters were already there when they arrived. Popping signaled the arrival of others after the Weasley twins arrived and soon everybody was there. Unbeknownst to the death eaters they were about to get a surprise. Fred and George grinned evily behind their masks while secretly setting up pranks.

"Hello my death eatersss," came the hissing voice of the Dark Lord from his throne. "Reports?"

A death eaters stepped forward. "Alice and Frank Longbottom were successfully killed last night. No one was any wiser until morning," came the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"Very good Luciusss. You shall be rewarded," the Dark Lord said.

"Thank you milord," Lucius mumbled before sitting back down.

Several more reports were made but none of any interest to the twins. Half an hour later the last report was made and the Dark Lord was about to dismiss them all. Before he could though, Fred pressed a button that triggered the pranks. Bellatrix ended up with grey hair and started shrieking. The Lestrange brothers ended up as muggle clowns and Lucius had pink hair. Thanks to their Transformation Tablets, Fred and George had fun at their first official meeting.

Tom was also laughing. On the inside of course, because dark lords don't laugh at pranks. He dismissed them all except Fred and George. Still grinning from behind their masks, the twins stepped up to the Dark Lord.

"Do those things where off?" the Dark Lord demanded.

"No," George said.

"There's a spell they have to use," Fred said.

"We were about to give it to them but they can wait until the next meeting," George concluded.

Voldemort sighed and told them to go away. Those boys are going to be a big pain in the arse from now on, he knew. Getting up, Voldemort went to go take some Advil before going to bed. He was tired and now had a terrible headache.

**To Harry…**



Harry was getting ready to practice his singing. First, he did warm-ups to check his voice. Once satisfied that he was good enough to sing he began. The song was picked out and he felt it was a good song to send a message to Dumbledick.

After singing it several times Harry stopped and went to dinner. Spotting Draco, he went to go sit in between him and Ellie, who was happily munching away on a chicken leg. Ellie smiled at him and said 'hi' in between bites. Draco smiled and went back to eating his salad.

"How's the song going Harry?" Ellie asked after finishing the chicken.

"It's going good. You think Dumbledore will get it?" Harry asked, beginning to eat his mashed potatoes.

"Well, he's supposed to be smart. He should get it," Draco cut in.

"Yeah…" Harry trailed off.

They ate in silence for the next twenty minutes. When they were done they all went to the Slytherin common room, even Harry who forgot that he was supposed to go to the Gryffindor common room.

"G'night Harry, Draco," Ellie said, stifling a yawn as she went to her dormitory.

"Goodnight," Draco and Harry said at the same time.

The two walked into the dormitory and were about to change when Harry remember that he wasn't a Slytherin.

"Oops," Harry said.

"What?" Draco asked as he changed into pajamas.

"I'm in the wrong dormitory," Harry said.

"Oh. Well, you can wear some of my clothes and stay here tonight. It's a tight squeeze but you should be skinny enough to fit in my bed with me," Draco said, laying in his bed.

Draco slid over to allow room for Harry to fit. After changing to some slightly to big dark green pajamas he got into bed. As uncomfortable as it was for him to be in bed with someone other then his mate, he ignored it and went to sleep quickly.

**With Ron…**

Oh shit! Where the fuck was Potter? It's nearly midnight and the savior had yet to show and Ron was panicking. He was about to go to Dumbledore about this, and the 

headmaster would not be pleased as he was supposed to make sure Potter was in Gryffindor territory after dinner unless they all went on some wild adventure designed by said headmaster.

Running from his room, Ron made his way to Dumbledore's office to tell the headmaster about this. Why o why did Potter have to keep disappearing? It wasn't fair! It only made his and 'Mione's job harder. And to top this missing Potter thing, 'Mione was mad at him for some reason and she wouldn't tell him why. This year was going terribly.

"Professor Dumbledore! Potter's gone missing again!" Ron gasped as he ran into the headmaster's office.

"Calm down and tell me what happened," Dumbledore said kindly, though inside he was furious. Potter had disappeared again. Weasley better have a good explanation.

"Well, he went with Malfoy and Riddle after dinner and never showed up for bed," Ron said after a moment, breathing finally steady.

Dumbledore just wanted to hit the boy for his stupidity. Obviously the boy was still with those Slytherins, most likely with his beloved Draco Malfoy. He'd send Snape after Potter as soon as he got rid of this idiotic redhead. Apparently it's not just the blondes that are dumb.

After thanking Mr. Weasley Dumbledore called for Snape. While sucking on a lemon drop, he told Snape to go see if Potter was in the Slytherin dorms. If he was he should be sent back to the Gryffindor dorms immediately, no questions asked. If Potter did ask questions then Snape should tell him a rule about sleeping in the dorms of other houses or make one up if he didn't know one.

With that, Snape went to go look for Potter. But when he found him, not even he had the heart to wake the boy up. In Draco's bed was Potter and Malfoy curled up in each other's arms. Their faces looked almost angelic and happy as they slept in each other's arms. Both were smiling. Snape left and told Dumbledore Potter was already heading back to his own dorms.

The next day Harry awoke from a most delightful dream. He and Tom were doing rather naughty things to each other. Of course, when he awoke he found himself a bit of a sticky mess. Casting a wandless cleaning charm, he got up and went to take a quick shower. Draco woke up several minutes later with the same dilemma, though his dream about a mysterious girl with red eyes.

Draco transfigured Harry some clothes before getting into the shower; all the seventh year male Slytherins shared a bathroom, which had several shower stalls. Draco got out about ten minutes after Harry, who was sitting on the blonde's bed waiting for him to hurry up and get out so they could go eat breakfast. When they went to the Great Hall neither talked for both were too tired this early in the morning; it was six thirty A.M.

Harry didn't pay any attention to his schoolwork. His mind was on the talent show. Surely he would suck and Tom wouldn't like him anymore because he was a freak without talent. Surely-

Shaking his head to rid himself of such negative thoughts, Harry tried to think of something more positive, like… how he would eventually be with Tom.

Finally, after what felt like a century, classes were over. He couldn't wait until the talent show, yet that was one of the things that he was really worried about. He really had to stop thinking like this before he became emo or something, and cutting wasn't really something he wanted he wanted to do in his free time.

Draco, on the other hand, was getting frustrated over not finding his mate. Screw the talent show; he didn't have to perform for it, just show his drawing which was now complete. Doesn't anybody in the retched school sing? Or is his mate older and already graduated? Madness was slowly but surely going to take him before he ever got near his mate!

**With the Weasley Twins…**

Fred and George had heard that Harry was doing something from the talent show. They paid a little visit to Voldie that morning and asked about their scar-headed friend. And they honestly couldn't wait to hear Harry sing; they'd never imagined Harry singing. It was just so… odd.

They had also told their family. Their mum and dad were coming to watch Harry and so was Bill and Charlie, the only other two in the family not in on the whole 'manipulate Harry' thing. Fred and George asked them about joining Voldie, but they said they would remain neutral.

So, with nothing else to do, Fred and George were joking around with Mad-Eye Moody at headquarters. The ex-auror decided to drop in and the twins were happy to entertain a guest. Okay, they were discussing pranks to pull on people. Not really a subject Moody was real knowledgeable about.

"I'm thinking dying somebody's skin bright green," said George.

"Yeah, that would be good for the transformation tablets," stated Fred, nodding his head.

"Just what the hell are transformation tablets?" Moody asked.

"They're little tablets that explode-" started Fred.

"And change something about the person they explode on," finished George.



"Like turning somebody's hair pink-" started Fred.

"Or turning somebody into a pig," finished George.

"How do they change back?" Moody asked.

"There's a spell," said George.

"It's on the back of the package but it's always the same," said Fred.

"Genius," Moody muttered, truly amazed by the boys invention.

The twins grinned at the compliment and got back to talking with Moody. Moody suggested some pranks but the twins thought they were too amateur. Eventually they came up with prank posters that shout profanities at passer bys. Moody helped come up with that one actually. They were sure that the profanity posters and the transformation tablets would be a hit when they got them in the shop.

**With Granger and Weasley…**

"Come on 'Mione, what'd I do?" Ron pleaded with his girlfriend.

Hermione stayed quiet, causing Ron to grovel and plead more. After about fifteen minutes of the pleading and declarations of love, she couldn't take it anymore.

"You know very well what you did Ronald Bilius Weasley! You were making out with Lavender Brown in the middle of the common room!" Hermione ranted, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

"What?! Why the hell would I make out with Lavender?" Ron asked disbelieving.

"I don't know!" Hermione wailed. "I saw you kissing her though."

"Wow! Something the know-it-all Granger doesn't know," Ron snapped.

"You were cheating on me weren't you?! Couldn't get enough from me that you had to go after that slut! Do you not even care that I'm pregnant with you baby?" Hermione screeched.

Ron stood there dumbstruck. "W-what? Pr-pregnant? How?"

Hermione sneered, the tears coming down faster. "Surely you're smart enough to know how babies are made," she spat before storming off.

Under an invisibility cloak was Crabbe and Ellie, both grinning. Gotcha, they both thought.

As quiet as they could, Ellie and Crabbe left the Gryffindor common room. All that red and gold was just to much for their eyes. Besides, who knows if being a Gryffindor is contagious.

A/N: Yeah… I'm pretty pleased with this chapter. A bit of drama going on. Oh, and sorry about not posting this sooner; my internet was messed up. About those votes… I'm going to put a poll on my profile. I find that easier then counting by reviews. Sorry if that is inconvenient to you. Anyway, hope you like this so far. Thanks my wonderfully fantastic readers!

Like it, love it, hate it? Please review!

P.S. Reviews make me happy. 

P.S.S. Not that kind of happy! Perverts.


	14. Talent Show

**A/N: Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I told ya'll I'd update but I didn't. I'm so sorry. I got caught up in schoolwork and everything and I just forgot. So sorry. I'll be posting two chapters today to make it up to you. *Hides under bed* please don't kill me!**

**And correction, I'll try to get out two chapters today. You might have to wait until tomorrow but I'll try to get chapter 15 out tonight.**

**Together**

**Chapter 14- Talent Show**

It was time for the talent show and Harry was a nervous wreck. His spellcasting was taking a hit as he was currently training with Ali, who was starting to get rather frustrated with him. Turning her into a fluffy pink bunny with fangs was the last straw, and so she told him to go get ready for the talent show.

Having already picked out an outfit, it didn't take long for Harry to get dressed. He wore tight black leather pants, a tight red t-shirt with a grinning black skull on it, black combat boots, and a black leather choker. He'd put in hair jell and spiked his hair up before putting on black eyeliner and black nail polish for the finishing touches. As soon as he was done he went to the back room he went to in his fourth year to meet with Draco and the other contestants.

Harry grinned when he saw Draco and whistled when he saw what the blonde was wearing. Draco also had on tight black leather pants, but had on a dark blue sleeveless turtle neck. His combat boots had a silver pattern on the side that Harry recognized to be the constellation Draco. Harry laughed when he realized this.

"What's so funny, Potter?" Draco asked coldly as he saw Harry eye his boots.

"Nothing Drakey, nothing at all," Harry said, ceasing his laughter immediately as to not agitate the boy too much. But man did it ease his nervousness a bit!

"You ready to sing?" Ellie said, coming up behind Draco, putting and arm on his shoulder and leaning.

Harry sighed. "Not in the least but it's the only way I can think of to send a message to Dumbledore without being too suspicious."

Ellie smiled comfortingly. "I'm scared to sing too Harry, but it's something I love to do and I want to share my voice, whether they like it or not."

Harry and Draco laughed. "You've got it easy, Draco. All you have to do is present you're picture. You don't even have to say anything!" Harry complained to the blonde.

"That may be, but I'm still scared that they won't like it," Draco said, his smile fading quickly.

"Well, Ali finally started training me," Harry said since no one else seemed to be able to think of anything else to say.

"What? You didn't think I would?" Ali said, coming to stand next to Harry with a big grin on her face.

"Well, you were supposed to start training me forever ago, not just today!" Harry said, agitated.

"Do you have any idea how much time it takes to grade that shit? I didn't have any free time left to train you!" Ali said, still grinning. "In other news, anybody notice that damn twinkle in Dumblefuck's eyes? They've gotten brighter, I swear!" Ali said, gesticulating madly.

Everybody laughed at this, though rather nervously. Ali wasn't one to just randomly shout out things like that. Well, she was, but somehow it seemed as though she was serious, probably worried at what that might mean. Was he planning something? They didn't have time to dwell on it as McGonagall came and told them they would be starting momentarily and should hush up and listen.

Dumbledore could be heard telling the students that didn't enter the Talent Show that they would be starting with the creative spells that students came up with the help of parents or teachers.

The only person they knew personally was Hermione, who's created apparently wasn't very good. There was a polite applause, but other then that nobody seemed too really cared for it. They highly doubted she would win in the creative spells part.

Next up was the art. Draco was entered there and was very nervous. When it was his turn, he picked up his artwork and went out onto the stage that was created for the Talent Show. There was a stand that held up artwork, and so he put it there. He stood there for several minutes, letting everybody get a good look at his artwork before Dumbledore thanked him and told him he could go back with the other contestants. There was a loud applause, though it was mostly from the Slytherins as the other houses thought it far too grotesque for their tastes.

Hermione and decided that now was the perfect time to bug Harry, who resented the girl immensely.

"Hello Harry," the frizzy haired girl greeted the scowling savior. "What did you enter in?"

"Musical arts," Harry muttered.

"Oh. Are you singing or playing an instrument?" the girl continued.

"Singing," Harry ground out through gritted teeth.

Sensing she wasn't wanted, Hermione went to go talk to somebody else. Sighing in relief, Harry waited patiently for his turn.

It wasn't long before it was his turn, him being one of the few who actually entered in that section of the Talent Show. When he got out on stage, he looked at all the students and their parents. The Weasleys were there. He gave a small, nervous smile to Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie, though the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley thought it was for them as well. Looking around, he saw Lucius and Narcissa there, as well as an older blonde man with streaks of white in his hair, not that it was easy to tell. He appeared to be Lucius's father, Abraxas. Harry was said that Tom wasn't there, but knew he couldn't possibly show up.

Casting the spell to make the CD player and speakers run on magic to play the music, he began to sing the song that he hoped would get Dumbledore's attention.

"I'm singing a song called 'I Fucking Hate You' by Godsmack," Harry said before starting to sing.

"_For everything you do  
I would like to swallow you  
And every day I am going to blame you  
Even if you justify  
Every fuckin bullshit lie  
It only makes me wanna break you."_

Dumbledore was looking at him in shock. Good. Smirking with gained confidence, Harry continued to sing, spurred on by the faces of those that didn't know him truly. __

"You pull me down  
And crucify name  
You make me insane  
It is broken now,  
Don't ever look my way  
Don't even think I am playin."

Oh how he loved their faces. He could see Draco, Ali, and Ellie watching from the doorway out of the corner of his eyes. Smirking, he continued to sing his heart out.__

"Cuz I fuckin' hate you  
You are such a liar  
And I would love to hang you  
You are all the same to me." 

That part caught Dumbledore's attention, and when Harry's gaze stayed on him for the rest of the song, the old coot just knew it was about him. And he couldn't have been angrier that his pawn was rebelling. __

"When you repeatedly  
Take advantage of me  
The only thought I get of you, sickens me  
Everybody knows you are fake  
You are everything I fuckin hate  
And I am everything that you could never be.

"You pull me down  
And crucify name  
You make me insane  
It is broken now,  
Don't ever look my way  
Don't even think I am playin.

"I fuckin hate you  
You are such a liar  
And I would love to hang you  
You are all the same to me.

"_I fuckin hate you_

_You are such a liar_

_And I would love to hang you_

_You are all the same to me._

"Fuck you

_Fuck you_

_Fuck you_

_Fuck you._

"You pull me down  
And crucify name  
You make me insane  
It is broken now,  
Don´t ever look my way  
Don´t even think I am playin.

"Cuz I fuckin hate you  
You are such a liar  
And I would love to hang you  
You are all the same to me. 

"_Cuz I fuckin hate you_

_You are such a liar_

_And I would love to hang you_

_You are all the same to me._

"Fuck you

_Fuck you_

_Fuck you_

_Fuck you._

"_It is broken now, don't ever look my way, don't even think I am playin  
Cause I fucking hate you, your such a liar, & I love to hate  
you, your all the same to me. _

_You, your all the same to me."_

When Harry was done there was thunderous applause. Though the song scared the shit out of them, they couldn't deny their savior had talent. Not to mention the boy was drop dead sexy in that outfit, causing several girls to have nosebleeds as well as several boys.

But Dumbledore, he was looking grave as he watched his ex-pawn walk back. He needed to do something and he needed to do something fast. There was little chance he'd get the boy back, but he'd be damned if he didn't try.

Draco, Ali, and Ellie were all congratulating him. They couldn't believe how good he sounded.

Next up was Cho Chang who did a mediocre piano solo. But after that was Ellie, who had to gather up all her courage just to step out onto the stage. Once she did, she did the same spell as Harry and the music started playing. For a second she closed her eyes, but opened them and announced the song she'd be singing.

"I'll be singing 'Anything But Ordinary' by Avril Lavigne," Ellie said before singing.

"_Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive._

Harry, Draco, and Ali watched from the doorway as Ellie sung her heart out. It broke their hearts; the song sounded so sad, not terribly so, but sad none the less. Was this really how she felt? Draco was hurting more then any of them though, except perhaps Ellie.

The girl had the voice of an angel. As cliché as that is, it was the only thing that seemed to fit the way she sung. When Draco dropped to his knees, Harry and Ali looked at him curiously. Harry started smiling as the boy stared wide eyed at Ali.

__

"Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

"To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that  
I Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive.

"Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

"Let down your defenses  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see  
that this world is  
A beautiful, accident, turbulent,  
succulent, opulent, permanent  
No way  
I wanna taste it  
I don't wanna waste it away.

"Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby.

"Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

"Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please."

Ellie bowed when she was done before running off the stage, her face red. Harry and Ali congratulated her happily, but Draco was oddly distant. He wouldn't meet her eyes and he stayed silent the rest of the talent show. It hurt her, but she didn't have any time to dwell on it because Ali was up next. Eager to hear what her many a great grandmother would sing, she let it drop for now.

Ali was perfectly confident, knowing that she was a decent singer already. Clearing her throat, she wordlessly cast the spell to start the music.

"I'll be singing something a little different," Ali started, receiving odd looks from the audience and other professors. "I'll be singing 'Without Me' by Eminem, which is actually rapping rather then singing, but still." Giving everyone a large smile, Ali got ready to start singing.. If it wasn't for Dumbledore, that is, she would have.

"Ms. Riddle, I'm afraid that Eminem is far to obscene for the younger students," Dumbledore said, standing up from his seat.

Scowling, Ali stopped the music and went to the back room with everybody else.

"Well, that sucked," Ellie said.

Ali nodded. "Yeah. It's not like they're going to learn anything from it. They probably already know those words and are saying them themselves."

Harry laughed, but Draco was still distant and staring at the floor.

Dumbledore stood up. "That is the end of the Talent Show, and such talent there is! I hope everybody had fun. But now, I'm afraid it's time for bed," Dumbledore announced. "I'll give you a few minutes with your family, but only a few."

All the contestants for the Talent Show left to go see family. Harry and Draco weren't oblivious to the stares they got as they left the back room. Several girls could be found eyeing their arses, actually. Pansy readily attached herself to Draco's arm, only to be thrown off in anger.

No words were said. They didn't need them. Pansy knew that she was no longer wanted and she wasn't going to argue. But that didn't mean she wouldn't try to get him back. No, she just didn't want to get even more humiliated.

Harry followed Draco to his parents. Narcissa was smiling at her son proudly while Lucius looked at his son, pride evident in his eyes. Abraxas, however, was looking at Harry. Silently, the older man took Harry's hand and drug him out of the Great Hall and into an abandoned classroom.

"What the hell!" Harry exclaimed as the man he assumed was Draco's granddad shut the door behind them and locked it.

Then Abraxas kissed Harry hard on the lips, desperation and need obvious.

"What the hell!" Harry repeated after pushing the man away.

Abraxas smirked, before transforming into an older version of the Tom Riddle Harry saw in the diary.

"T-Tom? Is that you?" Harry asked, eyeing the man.

"Why, but of course," Tom said, smirking at the delightful expression Harry made.

"You couldn't have transformed before you kissed me?" Harry yelled.

Tom laughed. "I couldn't resist."

"You idiot," Harry said before pulling Tom in for a kiss.

The kiss was brief, but only because Harry knew that they only had a few minutes to talk with family before it was time to head off to bed. Tom transformed into Abraxas before they both went back into the Great Hall where Harry was almost immediately dragged off again by Mrs. Weasley.

By the time Harry reached the rest of the family, Dumbledore told them it was time for bed and that the winners would be announced during breakfast the next morning; the students had to cast their votes before they left. Harry said goodnight before rushing off to his dormitory to sleep.

**A/N: Eek! Don't hurt me! I'm sure you wanted something to happen between Harry and Tom but I'm tired. My hands hurt too. Not too happy with this chapter but oh well. What do you think about it?**

**Like it, love it, hate it? Please review! No flames you evil flamers!**


	15. Plotting Old Coots

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long but I've seriously been busy. I'm lucky I've had the chance now. Again, I'm very sorry and I hope ya'll still wanna read on.**

**Together**

**Chapter 15- Plotting Old Coots**

This was not good, not good at all. To say Dumbledore was pissed that his little Golden Boy had gotten away would be an understatement. The man was livid. Everything he had worked for was slipping through his fingers and there was nothing he could do about it. He narrowed his eyes. Harry Potter was not getting away without a fight, not if he had any say about it.

There was a knock on the door. Taking a deep breathe, the elder man hid his anger and returned to his usual grandfatherly act before telling the guest to come in. A rather angry Ron Weasley and a flushed looking Hermione Granger entered the room. The latter's arms were crossed and they both had an air of both anger and nervousness about them.

"Did you hear what Potter was singing?" Ron nearly shouted at the old man.

"Yes Mr. Weasley, I'm afraid I have," Dumbledore said sadly. "It seems Mr. Potter has turned to the Dark Side."

"But there must be some way to get him back," Hermione pleaded, hands falling to her sides. "We can't lose this war."

"We won't, I promise you that," Dumbledore said. "Good simply cannot lose."

Hermione looked worried. "That's in movies and books. This is real life professor. Anything can happen."

Dumbledore nodded, face grave. "I'm aware of that, Ms. Granger, but we have no choice. We have to win for the sake of the Wizarding World. We must get Mr. Potter back on our side."

"We know," Ron grumbled. "But how could we possibly do that?"

"He does seem pretty dead set on his path," Hermione said, glancing over at Ron nervously.

"We must find a way," Dumbledore said. "Harry Potter is the only one that can defeat Voldemort."

Ron and Hermione nodded. They knew the fate of the Wizarding World was riding on Potter. Now, they just needed to get the boy out of the Slytherins's evil little clutches. How they would accomplish that was a mystery to them but they had to. With determination, the two bid goodnight to the headmaster and went to go talk to their "savior".

* * *

Harry was exhausted. Singing on stage was spectacular and he honestly thought he'd gotten his point across to ole Dumbles. Grinning, he leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head. Tonight was a night to remember and he was pretty sure he had a good chance at winning the Talent Show. Well, that or Ellie might when seeing as she did a fantastic job as well.

"You ready to see who wins tomorrow, Harry?" Ellie asked with a grin.

"Hell yeah! It's gotta be you or me," Harry said, grin still on his face. "Everybody else pretty much sucked."

"Hey!" Draco called from the other side of the room.

Harry and Ellie laughed. It was fun picking on the blonde. Just as Draco was about to retort, the door opened and they were all told by a rather angry looking McGonagall that they needed to leave and go to their dormitories. Everybody groaned but left the backstage area.

Instead of following the Slytherins to their dorms, Harry chose to go to his own. He knew it wouldn't be long until someone noticed his absence and he really didn't want to test his luck a second night. Yawning out the password, he stepped into the Gryffindor common room. Everybody else seemed to already be in bed except for his two "best friends".

"Hey guys," Harry said, another yawn forcing it's way out. "You didn't have to wait for me."

The two just crossed their arms and glared at him. Raising an eyebrow at the two, he quietly tried walking by them, muttering about "weirdos". Before he could move even a step further towards the dorms, Hermione put up a ward that wouldn't let him move anywhere within a two foot radius. Harry glared at the girl.

"What the hell, Hermione?" Harry growled.

The bushy haired girl's anger gave way to tears. "We know you've gone dark, Harry!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "So this is what this is about," the boy muttered before saying louder, "You have no proof. I honestly don't see how you've come to that conclusion."

"Liar!" Ron roared.

Wincing at the volume, Harry silently hoped there was a silencing barrier up. The two have gone mad, Harry was sure of it. The song, if that's where they were getting their information from, was only supposed to say that he wasn't going to let Dumbledore use him. By no means was he trying to say he was going dark, even though he really was. If these two found out just from the song, then Dumbledore obviously thought so a well. Damn it. Not quite the effect he was going for.

Harry rolled his eyes. He had to play this off somehow. "Voldemort killed my parents. There's no way I'd join him. I still don't know why you think I would."

"That song you sung," Hermione said, glaring at him. Damn, that girl had some serious mood swing issues. One minute she's crying and now this?

"That song? I just happened to love that song," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "And it happened to be about the only song I could sing half decently."

Will they buy it? By the looks on their faces, no, they didn't buy it for a second. They scowled at him and Harry scowled right back. He wasn't backing down.

"Harry, don't lie to us," Hermione said, tearful again. "We're your friends. You can tell us anything!"

That was it. "Like Hell you're my friends," Harry growled. "You've done nothing but spy on me and use me. I'm nothing but a pawn to any of you. As long as I save your arses you don't care what happens to me."

"That's not true, mate," Ron tried, expression softening. "Yeah, we want You-Know-Who dead, but we care about you as more then some savior."

Harry rolled his eyes. It was all lies and these two had plenty of acting practice over the years. There was no way he was buying any of this bullshit. Without either Gryffindor noticing, Harry broke Hermione's wards just in case he needed a quick get away. The way this conversation was going, it wasn't gonna end pretty.

"Yeah right. That's a load of bull and you know it," Harry said, scowling. "I know the truth. Tell that to your pathetic headmaster."

Not even giving his former friends a chance to reply, Harry stormed out of the commons room and into the hallway. He wasn't entirely sure where he was going but he wasn't going back to the Lion's Den. Perhaps he'd said a little too much and now was probably the time to gather the others and leave Hogwarts. If this shit was going down, it was going down fast. Dumbledore wouldn't take losing his Golden Boy kindly.

Making a sharp turn, Harry jogged to the dungeons. Without stopped he said the password and entered the Slytherin common room where several students were still up studying. They briefly glanced up as he entered but recognized him and went back to their work. Harry ran to the dorms where he knew Draco would still be awake.

As he entered, he saw that Ellie was in there too. Luckily enough, the two were just talking. They looked up at him in confusion.

"What's up, Harry?" Draco asked.

"Something wrong?" Ellie asked, her brows furrowed.

Taking a deep calming breath, Harry opened his mouth to begin but quickly shut it at the surge of magic that went through the entire school.

"Shit. They told Dumbledore. They know I'm dark. We need to leave," Harry said. "Now."

**A/N: I know it's short but I'm in a hurry and this seemed like the natural place to stop. I hope you like it. Getting into things pretty seriously now. It's not all fun and games.**

**Well, I gotta go. Please review. Constructive criticism is encouraged. I love ya'll!**


	16. The Escape

**Together**

**Chapter 16- The Escape**

The packing went quickly. Everything nonessential was left behind, which included school books. They just grabbed a couple light weight bags and tossed a few days worth of clothes in until they could grab so more or go shopping later. Harry decided to leave his clothes in Gryffindor Tower since there was no way he'd be able to get in an out unseen. Even though he had his invisibility cloak with him, all Ron and Hermione had to do was go in his trunk and grab the Maurader's Map.

As soon as everything was ready to go, Harry, Draco, and Ellie ran to the entrance hall under the invisibility cloak. At the very least it would take them a little longer to get caught and they needed all the time they could go. Not even bothering to wait for someone to open the door, the did so and ran out onto the grounds. Someone shouted behind them but they just ran. Harry whipped off the cloak and pointed his wand above them and silently did a shield spell around the three of them.

They were nearing the edge of the wards when a stunner hit against the shield. Hoping that it would hold up, the trio ran as fast as they could. As they ran, Ellie quickly picked up a rock and cast 'portus' on it. The sky above them started to grow dark and spell after spell was cast at them. Taking a quick peak behind him, Harry saw not only Hermione and Ron, but Dumbledore as well. Even with the sun setting he could still see the lack of twinkle in his eyes.

It wasn't long before they reached the edge of the wards. With a breath of relief, they crossed it and stopped. They turned to look at the three chasing them. They all looked pretty winded, Hermione especially. Ron checked on her quickly before turning back to glare at his ex-friend. Harry stuck his tongue out at the red head before turning his attention to Dumbles.

"So, I see you've finally found out," Harry said, twirling his wand in his hand. "Bout time old man. I'd rather say you're losing your touch."

"Come back Harry. We need you," Dumbledore said, going into his grandfatherly mode. "Why would you turn on us like this?"

It almost made Harry want to burst out laughing. The nerve of this guy! He knew perfectly well why Harry was wanting to leave. Harry scowled. It wasn't like he was trying to get Draco or Ellie to come back either. To Dumbledore, Harry was just a weapon. They all knew that was how the old man saw him.

"Why bother asking when you already know the answer, Dumbles?" Harry asked, scowling.

"Harry-"

Harry cut him off, "Don't even start! You're an old fool Dumbledore. You've used me since day one. Everything is your fault. I know the truth now and I won't let you run my life anymore. I'm not your puppet."

With that Harry put his hand on the portkey with Draco and Ellie's. Smirking, Harry had one last thing to say to his ex mentor.

"See you in Hell."

Ellie whispered the password and activated the portkey. They felt the familiar tug at their navels and they were whisked away leaving three angry and astonished people in their wake. When the world finally stopped spinning they saw that they were in Slytherin manor. With a cheer, Harry let go of the portkey grabbed Draco and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Man, that was so much FUN!" Harry shouted, grabbing Ellie's hands and dancing.

Draco glared as the two danced happily and crazily, rubbing the kiss off his cheek roughly. That's how Tom found the three. He cut into Draco's angry muttering about crazy people and asked what on earth they were doing here when they were supposed to be at school.

"Oh, Dumbles read into that song Harry sung more then we thought he would," Draco said, crossing his arms and eying the boy dancing with Ellie.

Tom frowned. "You mean he knows Harry went dark?"

"Yupp. He sure does," Harry said when he stopped dancing, big grin on his face.

"And this makes you happy... how?" Tom asked.

"Well, I don't have to lie anymore," Harry said, coming up and giving Tom a big hug. "I can finally just be myself no matter what."

"It'll be a bit harder to get information though," Tom said.

"We still got the twins," Ellie said, smiling along with Harry.

Tom let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. There was a headache coming on and he did not want to have to deal with it right now. This was a setback, but really there was no plan. All they really did was gather information and want to kill Dumbledore, but there was more to this war then killing the old man. They needed the rest of the Wizarding World on there side and recruitment and fan base was pretty low right now.

How could he tell that to Harry, though? The boy was just so happy to be out from under Dumbledore's thumb. Having to explain the consequences of this would really ruin the happiness of the moment and maybe, come to think of it, an explanation could wait until later. Melting into Harry's hug, Tom let himself have a small smile. At least he got his favorite wizard back.

Then there was the insane giggling and Harry let go of him. While he kept telling himself he didn't want to know what Harry had done, he knew whatever it was couldn't be good. Even the ever stoic Draco was having issues with holding in his laughter and Ellie wasn't fairing any better. There was that headache. Sighing, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The trio used that as an opportunity to run.

It was an hour or so before Harry, Draco, and Ellie decided it was safe to look for the Dark Lord. They found him in his study nursing a glass of firewhiskey. The man raised his eyebrow at the three as they poked their heads through the door. They giggled as they saw that the man had yet to change his hair back. It was still red, gold, and pulled up into pig tails.

"I've decided that I'm going mad dealing with you children so I should have a hairstyle to match," Tom said, taking a sip of his drink.

Harry laughed. "You're not going mad."

"You already were mad!" Ellie finished, laughing.

"Off to bed, vermin!" Tom said, laughing along with them. "We have a lot to talk about in the morning. I've already sent an elf to get your stuff from Hogwarts and everything is in your rooms."

"Then why'd we have to pack!" Draco asked, glaring at Harry.

The boy shrugged. "I didn't think about using a house elf."

Draco scowled at him as Tom called an elf to show him and Ellie to their rooms. The blonde was disappointed to find that he and Ellie had separate bedrooms, though he didn't really expect anymore then that. Gritting his teeth, he decided he would talk to her first chance he got to tomorrow. Tonight he needed to decide what he was going to say.

"So... what's up Voldie?" Harry asked once the other two were out of the way.

Tom smirked. "Don't call me that. And nothing is 'up' as you put it."

Harry smiled. "So, you really like your hair?"

"No, I find it absolutely atrocious, but I can't seem to get rid of it thanks to a certain someone..." Tom glared at his mate.

"Who? Me?" Harry asked innocently.

"Don't play innocent with me Potter," Tom growled. "You never could pull it off."

Harry laughed. "It's back to Potter now is it?"

Tom sighed. "Let's just go to bed. It's been a long day."

Harry smiled and followed Tom to their room down the hall. As soon as the door was open Harry ran in and jumped onto the bed. Upon hearing a loud sigh behind him, he turned around and grinned. He pat the space next to him, trying to encourage the older man to jump into bed with him, but Tom just shut the door and started undressing.

"Sex?" Harry asked, giving Tom puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"Please?"

"No, I'm far too tired."

"You sound like a woman," Harry pouted.

Tom growled. "Sleep."

"I don't wanna."

"Do it anyway."

Harry pouted again but undressed and climbed into the bed next to his mate. Tom curled up around him trying to snuggle him as he went to sleep, but the brunette next to him kept reaching back and playing with his nipples. After a few minutes of this he finally pushed the boy off the bed and turned around and went to sleep on the other side of the bed.

Laughing quietly, Harry got up off the floor and crawled under the covers. It had been a long day and there was time to play tomorrow. This time he curled up around Tom, which was kinda awkward since he as so much shorter. It didn't take long for either wizard to get to sleep, one worrying about the war, one worrying about what prank he could pull the next day.

* * *

Dumbledore was furious. No, that was an understatement. Rage boiled through his veins like hot lava. Even that wasn't enough to describe how mad he was. Potter had got away and now all of his plans were ruined! Everything was going horribly and Granger and Weasley sure weren't helping things at all.

Said students were currently sitting in front of him. Mr. Weasley looked around with only mild curiosity as he waited for someone to speak. Ms. Granger was glaring at her red headed boyfriend. The headmaster was not pleased with either of them at the moment and quite frankly just wanted to yell himself hoarse at the two. Of course, if he wanted to keep up with his grandfatherly facade he would have to be understanding.

"Potter has defected," Dumbledore said gravely.

There was a moment of silence as Weasley and Granger waited for the headmaster to continue speaking. When nothing else was said Granger quickly spoke up.

"Well? Not to offend you or anything but we already knew that professor," Granger said, wringing her hands together. "Surely you know something more."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Sadly, the only answer I have is that he's gone to Voldemort."

"You don't have any tracking charms or anything on him?" Ron asked nervously.

"No. I didn't think it was needed," Dumbledore answered truthfully. "I never expected things to go wrong."

"Perhaps a back up plan was needed," Granger said, biting her lip.

Dumbledore nodded. What sort of back up plan could he possible have had? There wasn't any way to make another Potter and there wasn't any way to replace him. Now that the boy was gone the press was going to go nuts. They never missed a beat and it would soon leak out not only to the school but everywhere else in the Wizarding World. If people decided that they were loyal to Potter instead of him... the results could be catastrophic.

"Sir, we need to get Potter back. He's the only way we can win this war," Granger whispered, tears in her eyes.

Nothing more was said. They all knew it was true. There was only one thing they could do if they couldn't get their Savior back and they all knew it. It wouldn't be the worse thing to happen but if they could use him to his intended purpose then they would. They didn't want all these years to be a waste but they would certainly waste them if they had to.

"I think it's time for you two to get to bed," Dumbledore said wearily.

The two teens nodded and left. They walked up to the tower quietly. It was empty in the castle this time of night. Honestly, they were surprised they weren't caught since it was after hours. Once they were in the common room Hermione sat down in front of the fireplace. Seeing this as an opening to actually talk to her, Ron sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. As soon as he touched her, Hermione scowled and shrugged away from him.

"Don't even try that Ron. We're through," Hermione muttered, not even in the mood. "You can go snog Lavender now."

"I don't want to snog Lavender!" Ron whispered loudly, not wanting to disturb anyone's sleep. "I just want you Hermione. Even if it means taking care of a baby."

Hermione gave him a ferocious look. "Even if it means taking care of a baby? You don't even want this baby, do you?"

"Well, no I-"

"Well you can go fuck off Ronald!" Hermione screeched. "Me and this baby are fine on our own. We don't need you."

With this Hermione stormed up the stairs to her dorm leaving a gawking Ron behind. This was just not his day.

**A/N: Another chapter! Yay! Within a month too. :3 I'm proud of myself. I've been working on this all day.**


	17. AN

Hello everyone.

It's been sometime since I've been on here. :/ Sorry bout that. I just wanted to let everyone know that I will not be finishing this story. It has been five long years since I started it and looking back at it now I absolutely hate it! I was 13 when I wrote this and I'm embarrassed of how awful I think it is. XD If someone would like to adopt it then go for it but otherwise it's abandoned.

I know some of you were hoping for an update but I'm terribly sorry. I hate to leave you hanging like this but I just can't continue. Other stories of mine will probably end up like this one. I have two other accounts if you wish to follow them. I'll leave the links on my profile. The one I go on is the Strange3 but I'll probably update some more on the other account as well.

For the fans of this story I'm so happy that you enjoyed it. Again, I am terribly sorry. I've grown so much as an author and as a person and this can't go on. One day I may rewrite this but I wouldn't get your hopes up.

Deaths-Black-Rose


End file.
